The Light After Dark
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Takdir terus berlanjut. Memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam hubungannya dengan Kushina di masa lalu, Minato pun mulai mendekati gadis itu. Bagimana caranya untuk mendekatinya? Chapter 4: PDKT update! RnR please!
1. Balas Dendam

The Light After Dark

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T!

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Pair : setelah dicasting, paling tepat MinaKushi(bilang aja ga bisa bikin pair lain)

Warning : Minato OOC pada awal, gaje

Meiko kembali XD!

Yak! Ini fic sinting dan gaje yang diinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Dari kakak sepupuku. Tapi tentu aja alurnya berbeda jauh.

Sumarry : Cinta Fugaku ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Minato berniat membalas dendam Fugaku terhadap gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu memiliki kekuatan aneh yang tak dapat dicegah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Minato?

Enjoy and read it guys!

Chapter 1 : Balas Dendam

"Hah? Apa? Ditolak?"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menggebrak meja. Di depannya, ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kelihatan patah hati sedang duduk di kursi.

"Iya. Baru kali ini aku ditolak," jawab sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ya ampun... Siapa sih? Kok bisa nolak kamu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Itu tuh... Cewek pindahan tahun lalu dari Uzushio," jawab sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Astaga Fugaku... Dia? Yang suka marah-marah sama nghajar cowo sampai nggak punya pacar?' tanya si rambut kuning.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Fugaku itu mendongak, melihat ke arah sahabatnya."Ya."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk dahinya. "Astaga... Hey, what's wrong with you? Why can you choose she?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, Minato. Don't you see her? She is a pretty girl," jawab Fugaku.

"Pretty? What's wrong with your eyes?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Minato setengah heran.

"Hei, don't say like that. If you she her eyes, you'll know how beautiful she is," jawab Fugaku.

"Oh my. Hei, memang kau terima ditolak?" tanya Minato.

Fugaku menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia bilang 'Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak'. Padahal 1 bulan ini aku meneleponnya, mengiriminya sms dan segalanya bukan sebagai kakak."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan balaskan," usul Minato. Fugaku mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Wajah Minato dihiasi seringai lebar dan sedikit kejam.

"Aku akan berusaha memacarinya. Setelah dia rasa senang, akan kucampakkan. Bagaimana?" tawar Minato dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Minato, kau..." Fugaku hendak protes. Bila menyangkut soal sahabatnya, Minato bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kau tahu kan, seorang perempuan mudah sekali dibohongi," kata Minato.

"Aku tahu kau ingin memberinya pelajaran. Tapi be serious, Minato. Kau tahu kondisinya kan?"

"Kondisi?" Kening Minato berkerut.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dia sakit-sakitan?" tanya Fugaku balik.

"Itu tidak penting. Biar dia tahu rasanya," jawab Minato menyeringai. Fugaku menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus hati-hati."

Seringai Minato bertambah lebar."Ok."

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze. Siapa pun kenal namanya. Dia adalah Ketua Dewan Murid di Konoha High School. Di usianya yang masih 16 tahun, ia telah menyandang banyak sekali penghargaan. Walau masih kelas XI, Minato sebenarnya sudah diterima di banyak universitas di Jepang. Hanya dia menolak untuk lompat kelas.

Dari sekian banyak siswa di KHS, ada 4 siswa yang sangat populer. Yah, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara dan Inoichi Yamanaka. Mereka bintang di KHS. Banyak sekali fans girl yang memuja mereka. Bagi Minato, mereka tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Begitu pula Fugaku.

Mereka sendiri bersahabat erat. 1 kena masalah, yang lain membantu. Namun, sayangnya Minato bisa menjadi sangat marah karena temannya tersakiti. Misalnya Fugaku yang baru ditolak cewek. Minato malah mau membalas dendam, padahal Fugaku bilang tidak perlu. Dia memang tak pernah peduli soal perasaan perempuan. Dasar...

Pagi itu, Minato menjalankan rencananya. Ia tahu mana cewek yang menolak sahabatnya itu. Maka, ia berniat mendekatinya dulu. Toh dia masih jomblo. Jadi tidak masalah kan?

Minato berjalan setengah buru-buru. Sekarang, perempuan yang dia incar ada di depannya, sedang mengambil buku dari loker. Perempuan itu menutup pintu lokernya, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Minato. Ia juga terburu-buru. Akibatnya...

BRUUUK!

"Ittai~" rintih perempuan itu.

Minato dan perempuan itu bertubrukan keras. Di luar rencana Minato, tapi lumayanlah. Buku milik perempuan itu berserakan.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru," ujar Minato meminta maaf.

"Nggak papa. Aku juga lagi buru-buru," balas si perempuan itu. Ia memunguti bukunya. Minato membantunya.

Tanpa sengaja, saat perempuan itu memegang bukunya, Minato juga hendak mengambil buku itu. Tangan mereka berpegangan dan mereka saling menatap. Mata biru safir milik Minato menatap mata perempuan itu. Mata yang indah, berwarna ungu seperti bunga violet. Sesaat Minato terpana. Ia membenarkan ucapan Fugaku, bahwa gadis di depannya cantik.

Perempuan atau patutnya gadis itu memilik rambut merah yang panjangnya sampai ke lututnya. Seragam KHS yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampil semakin cantik. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dipadu dengan rompi coklat muda dan rok coklat tua. Sama seperti seragam Minato, hanya bagian bawahnya celana panjang.

"A-arigatou, Namikaze-san," katanya setelah sadar dari lamunan. Minato tersadar dari lamunannya juga.

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukumu," kata Minato sambil menyerahkan buku milik gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu sedikit merona.

"Arigatou," kata gadis itu kemudian ia pergi berlalu ke kelasnya. Minato sendiri langsung berjalan ke kelasnya.

Gadis itu setengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia menahan rasa malunya tadi. Bagaimaa tidak, ia jatuh bertubrukan dengan siswa yang paling top. Ia menuju ke kelasnya dan duduk di tampatnya.

Kushina Uzumaki, nama gadis itu. Ia bukanlah gadis yang populer, malah cenderung tertutup. Ia tak punya banyak teman, hanya satu yaitu Mikoto. Selain itu, dia juga selalu menghajar anak laki-laki yang bersikap kurang ajar. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun berdekatan dengan laki-laki.

Baru tadi ia bersentuhan tangan dengan laki-laki. Ia memang pernah didekati oleh Fugaku Uchiha, tapi ia hanya menganggap Fugaku sebagai kakak. Karenanya ia merasa sedikit malu dan takut.

Ia mendesah lirih. Ia tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapa saja. Ia takut, suatu saat penyakitnya akan semakin parah. Dan juga, takut bila orang yang berpacaran dengannya akan memutuskannya bila tahu.

Kelas Minato

"Ckckck... Minato, bagaimana sih kau ini. Masa kau mau berbuat sejahat itu pada seorang gadis?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang saat Minato duduk di kursi kelasnya.

"Kenapa? Toh dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran," jawab Minato tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau itu merepotkan," kata laki-laki yang satunya, rambutnya seperti nanas. Minato menguap.

"Aku juga butuh hiburan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memepermainkannya?" tanya Minato.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Gadis itu lemah," nasihat si rambut pirang, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Dan merepotkan," timpal Shikaku. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Yeah. Akan kubuat dia merasakan akibat dari ulahnya," ujar Minato sambil menyeringai.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Minato sekarang. Ia tak tahu, perbuatannya mengundang sebuah bahaya yang besar. Ya, bahaya yang merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dan bila salah melangkah, ia akan menyesalinya sendiri.

"Minato, kau... Kau sangat keterlaluan kali ini. Kau boleh saja marah padanya karena ia menolak Fugaku! Tapi ini keterlaluan! Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Kau ini kerasukan apa?" tanya Inoichi setengah membentak. Minato menatap santai padanya.

"Aku tak akan pedulikan hal itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, awas kalau nanti kalian aneh-aneh panggil paranormal," jawab Minato sambil mendeathglare Shikaku yang sudah siap dengan ponselnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Minato. Jangan salahkan kami bila akhirnya kau menyesali hal ini. Aku yakin kau akan menyesalinya," ucap Shikaku sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Never," jawab Minato.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang Minato Namikaze. Predikat yang disandangnya adalah predikat baik. Ia dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, baik, suka tersenyum. Caranya tersenyum selalu membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

Perilakunya sopan dan tidak pernah mengasari ataupun bertindak tidak baik terhadap perempuan. Sempurna bukan? Tidak pernah mendapat amarah dari guru-guru, tidak pernah terlambat dan membolos. Semuanya serba sempurna. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

Namun, apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang sungguhlah berbeda dari yang biasanya. Coba, sekarang ia mau menyakiti hati seorang perempuan. Sungguh berlainan dengan sifatnya. Apalagi seorang perempuan yang memiliki kondisi fisik yang dikabarkan lemah walau ia bisa menghajar.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Minato memulai aksinya yang kedua, yaitu mengirim sms pada Kushina. Dia sudah mendapat nomornya dari komputer sekolah, berhubung dia ketua dewan siswa dan notabene dia bisa ilmu _hack_, Minato bisa mendapat nomornya tanpa bertanya.

Suara tombol ponselnya terdengar dengan jelas di kamar berukuran besar miliknya. Maklum, Minato adalah putra tunggal dari grup Namikaze. Siapa yang tidak mengenal grup terkaya di Tokyo? Bukan hanya Minato, Fugaku juga merupakan pewaris grup Uchiha, grup yang kekayaannya sama dengan grup Namikaze. Patutlah kedua grup ini adalah grup terkaya di Tokyo.

Kamar berinterior serba biru muda dan minimalis ini tampak sangat rapi. Yah, namanya juga Minato. Ia selalu rajin merapikan barang-barangnya. Diibaratkan, setitik debu pun tidak ada sama sekali.

Sekarang, Mnato sudah berada di atas ranjangnya sambil tidur-tiduran. Di tangannya tergenggam ponsel. Minato mengirim pesan pada Kushina.

**To : Tomat**

**Hai. Boleh knalan?**

Minato tersenyum ganjil. Ia mengirim pesan untuk membalaskan dendam Fugaku, tapi ia merasa senang-senang saja. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Minato bergetar. Minato tersenyum lalu membaca pesan.

**From : Tomat **

**Ga mau.**

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya. Alisnya naik sebelah. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang mengirim pesan sesederhana itu. Biasanya inboxnya penuh dengan kata-kata lebay dengan huruf besar kecil.

**To : Tomat**

**Kenapa? Aku Minato Namikaze, kelas XIIC**

(mulai dari sini format sms)

**From : Tomat**

**Oh, Namikaze-sama ketua osis yang disanjung tapi menabrakku tadi?**

**.**

**To : Tomat**

**Hei, jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu.**

**.**

**From : Tomat**

**Oh? Untuk apa?**

**.**

**To : Tomat**

**Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja.**

**.**

**From : Tomat**

**Bukannya kau sudah kenal?**

**.**

**To : Tomat**

**Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan lebih jauh. Bolehkah?**

**.**

**From : Tomat **

**Lebih baik jangan. Aku tak suka itu. Jangan sampai mengenalku lebih dalam lagi**

**.**

**To : Tomat**

**Tidak apa-apa. Aku tertarik saja padamu.**

**.**

**From : Tomat **

**Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?**

**.**

**To : Tomat**

**Rahasia. Kau tak perlu tahu soal dari mana aku mendapatkan nomormu. **

Pesan-pesan mengalir cepat. Minato menyeringai. Menurutnya, mudah saja menjebak gadis seperti Kushina. Setelah mengetikkan pesan terakhir hari itu, ia menarik selimut dan tidur. Tak lupa ponsel tetap berada di genggamannya.

**Kediaman Uzumaki**

**Kushina pov~ **

Ah, benar-benar hari yang aneh hari ini.

Pagi tadi, aku sudah bertabrakan dengan Minato Namikaze, ketua dewan murid KHS. Dan ia mengirimiku pesan malam ini. Aneh sekali.

Bukannya aku tidak senang. Aku senang. Karena aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku merasa aneh. Belakangan, para laki-laki suka sekali mengajakku berpacaran. Apa mereka ingin mempermainkanku?

Tapi, aku tidak mau menerima mereka. Aku takut, hal yang kuderita akan menjadi semakin parah. Aku takut melukai semua orang. Andai aku bisa, aku akan menghilangkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku juga takut, bila dia mendekatiku, si Minato. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu tentang rahasiaku dan aku tidak mau dia terluka oleh kekuatanku. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Apa ini sebuah kutukan untukku? Aku selalu berpura-pura lemah. Aku tidak lemah. Justru sebaliknya. Aku kuat. Tapi, kekuatanku ini tidak bisa kuhentikan. Aku tidak boleh berteman dekat dengan siapa pun.

Makanya, aku juga dikucilkan oleh keluargaku. Siapapun tidak akan tahan tinggal di villa mewah seorang diri. Aku benci ini. Kenapa aku yang harus menanggung semua hal ini?

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Karena, bila mereka tahu akan semakin berbahaya. Bahaya bila mereka mendekatiku dang mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam diriku ini. Bahaya bila suatu dalam diriku ini bangkit dan semakin parah.

Aku ada di kamarku yang mewah. Yeah, mewah untuk seorang gadis sepertiku. Dengan ranjang bertiang 4 di tengah ruangan saja sudah terkesan mewah. Aku tinggal di sini hanya bersama pelayanku, Killer Bee. Petugas kebersihan datang tiap 1 minggu sekali.

Hanya kaa-sanlah keluargaku yang masih mau mendekatiku. Kaa-san menyayangiku. Sesekali, ia mengirimkan makanan untukku dan meneleponku. Aku merasa terhibur karena masih ada kaa-san. Kaa-san merupakan orang yang baik terhadapku. Memang sepantasnya karena aku satu-satunya putrinya.

Aku berbaring di atas ranjangku yang dilapisi bed cover bunga Sakura merah. Jika orang lain melihat kamarku, pasti ia akan menganggapku aneh. Bukan, melainkan menganggapku gila.

Kamarku dipenuhi mantra-mantra dan segel-segel. Banyak lukisan aneh untuk mantra tergambar. Tidak hanya kamar ini, tapi seluruh ruangan di villa ini. Tujuannya satu : mencegahku mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang berbahaya.

Aku yang seorang gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa. Dalam tubuhku, tersimpan monster rubah ekor sembilan. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, monster itu merasuki diriku sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Keluargaku bukan keluarga biasa juga. Keluargaku memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Termasuk aku juga. Tapi, kekuatanku terlalu besar, ditambah dengan rubah ekor sembilan itu, aku menjadi orang yang berbahaya. Oleh karenanya, aku di'segel' di dalam villa ini.

Hanya satu yang kuperlukan untuk menghilangkan monster ini. Monster kutukan ini hanya dapat dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku bila seorang jelmaan pelindung yang disebut Kitsune yang dulu menyegel monster ini muncul. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai ia muncul.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan ini. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Aku menarik selimutku dan segera terlelap.

**Normal pov**

"Di mana aku?"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir tengah kebingungan. Sekarang ia berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Air terjun di depan matanya terlihat sangat indah.

"Tolong!"

Pemuda itu menengok ke suatu arah. Seorang gadis tampak diculik oleh seeokr rubah ekor sembilan, bukan monster rubah ekor sembilan. Dan sekarang gadis itu berteriak minta tolong. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat selamatkan dia dengan kekuatanmu."

Sebuah suara terdengar. Pemuda itu semakin bingung. Ia tak punya kekuatan apapun seperti yang dibilang oleh suara itu.

"TOLONG!"

Sekarang pemuda itu semakin bingung. Dan akibatnya... Sang gadis telah dibawa lari oleh sang monster rubah ekor sembilan. Pemuda itu hendak mengejar, tapi ia terseret ke lubang hitam yang gelap.

BRAAAK!

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Minato terbangun. Pemuda dalam mimpi itu adalah dia. Ia terbangun dan segera duduk di ranjangnya.

'Mimpi itu lagi!' batinnya. Sudah satu tahun belakangan ini, ia dihantui mimpi seperti itu. Entah apa maksud dari mimpi itu. Tapi pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

Ia bangun dan meminum air minum yang tersedia di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Keringat dinginnya mengalir deras. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Alhasil, rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Sial! Apa arti mimpi ini sih?" gerutunya. Ia terpekur memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Minato bukan orang yang percaya hal seperti itu. Ia selalu berpiir dengan logika. Tapi, ia tak bisa memikirkan tentang mimpinya. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat, kepalanya sakit. Seorang jenius sepertinya juga bisa merasakan hal aneh seperti ini.

Ia pernah bertanya pada dokter. Tapi, menurut dokter itu ia sedang stress dan banyak masalah sehingga bermimpi aneh seperti itu. Menurut Minato, itu bukanlah akibat ia stress. Ia tak pernah stress. Mimpi itu muncul berkali-kali, namun ia tak tahu maknanya.

Ia tak pernah cerita pada seseorang pun mengenai mimpinya. Bisa dibilang, mimpinya sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal bagi orang jaman sekarang. Ia bisa dianggap gila. Tapi ia sendiri merasa sudah gila memimpikan hal seperti itu.

Minato mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya. Setelah ia coba pikirkan, mimpi itu datang tiap dia melihat Kushina Uzumaki. Ia tak tahu ada apa. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba mendekatinya dengan alasan membalas dendam Fugaku. Memang akan balas dendam, tapi ia juga ingin tahu.

Setelah memutuskan akan mencari tahu tentang Kushina Uzumaki, ia kembali terlelap malam itu. Tanpa ia tahu tentang takdir yang akan datang padanya.

.

.

.

"Minato, kau benar-benar menjalankan rencanamu yang gila itu?" tanya Fugaku di sekolah saat pagi harinya.

Minato berjalan di sebelahnya. Minato termenung sebentar, kemudian ia menjawab dengan sikap yang aneh.

"Ya. Aku serius tentu saja," jawab Minato santai.

"Aku dengar dari Inoichi dan Shikaku kemarin saat aku di rumah karena sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Fugaku. Tak lama, ia tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar curiga padaku? Aku hanya bertabrakan dengannya di lorong sekolah dan semalam sms," jawab Minato.

"Tapi kau yakin? Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu. Ada yang belum kuceritakan kemarin. Saat ia menolakku, ia berkata hal yang aneh. "Jangan pernah mendekati orang yang hidupnya dikutuk karena akan membawa bencana," katanya. Aneh bukan?"

"Fugaku, kau pikir dia normal bicara seperti itu? Sudahlah, kau cari saja perempuan yang lain dan normal. Kurasa karena hal itu semua anak mengejeknya. Aku hanya mempermainkannya saja," jawab Minato.

"Mina-"

"Siapa yang bernama Minato Namikaze?"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil. Minato refleks menghadap ke asal suara. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepunggung tengah berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Ya, aku. Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan mendekati Kushina atau kau yang akan menyesal nantinya. Ini pesan dari sahabatku, Kushina," kata perempuan itu.

Minato mengernyit heran,"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh tahu, hei Namikaze dan Uchiha," katanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan menurutinya bila tidak ada alasan yang jelas dan logis," jawab Minato sambil memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu. Ia segera beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" seru perempuan itu. Minato melengok.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya," kata Minato. Ia segera berlalu.

"Dasar!" gerutu perempuan itu.

"Tunggu. Jelaskan dulu maksudmu," kata Fugaku sambil menangkap lengan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. Ia melihat Fugaku dan menatapnya sinis.

"Apa? Kau tak terima sahabatmu kubilang seperti itu, Uchiha?" tanyanya sinis.

"Bukan. Sebelum kau berbicara padaku, katakan dulu namamu," jawab Fugaku.

Perempuan itu memutar bola mata onyxnya dan menatap Fugaku."Namaku Mikoto Saginomiya. Cukup? Sekarang aku harus pergi," kata perempuan itu sambil melepas tangannya dan berlalu.

"Hei! Tunggu!" panggil Fugaku, namun Mikoto pergi.

"Aku belum jelas tentang maksudmu padahal," kata Fugaku sendiri.

Mikoto berlari sampai di kelasnya. Ia segera duduk di samping Kushina yang sedang melamun.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?" tegur Mikoto. Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina asal.

Mikoto heran. Biasanya kalau melamun, pasti ada apa-apanya. Sahabatnya tak akan bisa berbohong padanya. Ya, memang Kushina hampir tak pernah berbohong. Dia hanya memakai topeng sebagai seorang gadis yang berfisik lemah.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada apa-apa. Ceritakan saja padaku," kata Mikoto.

"Hm... Hanya soal 'dia'. Aku ragu saja tentang hal ini. Kemarin, aku bertubrukan dengannya. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aneh. Seharusnya ada reaksi dari monster rubah ekor sembilan ini, tapi tidak ada sama sekali," jawab Kushina.

"Mungkin karena saat itu aku di dekatmu? Apa kau lupa setiap hari aku selalu membawa segel untuk menenangkan monster rubah atau Kyuubi itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga harus mencarinya. Pelindung yang disebut Kitsune itu seharusnya seumuran denganku. Ia juga masih keturunan dari pendeta hebat jaman dahulu," jawab Kushina.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Aku ini hanya ghost sweeper, jadi aku tidak tahu mana pelindung yang disebut Kitsune itu. Oh, lebih baik kita memanggilnya Kitsune kan? Siapa nama aslinya?" tanya Mikoto.

Ya, keluarga Saginomiya adalah keluarga yang bekerja sebagai ghost sweeper. Hampir sama dengan keluarga Uzumaki, tapi Uzumaki bukan hanya ghost sweeper saja, tapi menciptakan perlindungan dari mahkluk halus maupun monster. Namun semuanya kalah dibanding dengan 2 pelindung yang terkenal dari jaman dulu.

Pelindung adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural di atas rata-rata. Ada 2 pelindung yang dikenal, yaitu Kitsune dan Karasuma. Keduanya memiliki kemampuan yang sangat besar hingga tak mampu dikalahkan. Kitsune pernah menyegel Kyuubi. Maka dari itu, dialah yang dicari oleh Kushina untuk melepaskan Kyuubi dari dalam dirinya.

Namun, Kitsune maupun Karasuma tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang ini. Kushina sudah berusaha dengan menggunakan berbagai jenis ramalan, namun tak menunjukkan hasil apapun. Ada yang menghilangkan keberadaan kedua orang itu.

"Entahlah. Nama asli Kitsune dan Karasuma tidak pernah disebutkan. Di berbagai buku keluargaku juga tak pernah disebutkan. Artinya aku harus mencarinya sendiri. Bahkan berubah wujud menjadi Habanero pun percuma," jawab Kushina.

Keluarga Uzumaki memang bisa merubah wujudnya. Bukan dalam artian seperti berbuah menjadi monster, tapi dengan wujud supranaturalnya. Wujudnya bukan hewan maupun monster, namun manusia yang tak terlihat orang biasa dan berpakaian aneh.

"Yeah, habanero. Sudah lama kau tak memperlihatkannya padaku," kata Mikoto.

"Belakangan belum ada gangguan lagi. Lagipula aku diusir dari Uzumaki," balas Kushina dengan nada sedih mengingat ia diusir keluarganya.

"Kushina..."

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku tadi?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Tapi dia tak mau mendengar kata-kataku soal peringatan darimu. Kenapa kau memperingatinya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sebab aku tak mau dia terluka dan aku terluka karena Kyuubi," jawab Kushina.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu... Hoi! Salah! Masih bersambung!

To be continue.

Fuh, selesai juga fic gaje ini. Tolong carikan judul ya! Meiko nggak yakin sama judul ini!

Meiko Namikaze


	2. A secret about Kushina

**The Light After Dark**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T! **

**Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

**Pair : MinaKushi(bilang aja ga bisa bikin pair lain), pair lain tersembunyi**

**Warning : Gaje, AU, bit OOC for Fugaku, Minato and Mikoto**

Yak! Ini dia chapter keduanya!

Meiko sih, publishin di facebook juga, biar pada baca. Maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya jelek... Meiko memang masih junior... Baru punya 12 cerita...

All : SEGITU LO BILANG DIKIT?

Meiko : Kalau Meiko mau bisa lebih banyak.

Meiko sibuk juga sih, nyelesain beberapa fic sekaligus. Hehehe...

Akhir kata, Enjoy and read it, guys!

Don't like don't read. Tapi kalau maksa, saya nggak berani tanggung jawab bila anda ketagihan.

Chapter 2 : A secret about Kushina

"Hei, kau mau pulang sekolah bersamaku?"

Suasana kelas Kushina menjadi heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang paling dipuja seluruh cewek di sekolahnya mendekati seorang perempuan yang tidak populer.

Kushina melengos mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu. Baginya, ajakan seperti itu seperti sebuah rayuan untuk perempuan.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak manja dan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak perlu bersamamu," jawab Kushina dingin. Mikoto terkikik menengar jawaban Kushina.

"Oh, begitu... Kau menganggap ini sebuah rayuan bodoh kan?" tanya Minato.

Kushina tercekat.'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu pikiranku?'

"Hei, kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah, kau jangan memaksa," sela Mikoto. Minato tak menghiraukannya.

Kushina juga tak menghiraukan keduanya. Ia segera beranjak dari kelasnya dan pulang. Tapi, di depan pintu kelas, seorang guru masuk. Ia masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya guru tersebut, Danzou.

Kushina terkejut. Firasat buruk datang menghampiri dirinya. 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina.

Danzou menatapnya, kemudian ia minggir sedikit, memberi jalan pada seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pria berkulit coklat yang dikenali Kushina sebagai Killer Bee. Mereka berdua memasang tampang yang muram.

Kushina terkesiap melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok yang jarang ditemuinya dalam waktu setahun ini. Ia menatap dengan pandangan ganjil. Benci terlihat jelas di mata violetnya. Tapi ada kerinduan dalam tatapannya.

"Mau apa aniki ke sini?" tanya Kushina acuh tak acuh.

Sosok yang dipanggilnya aniki itu menatapnya sedih. Ia paham, perasaan gadis yang ada di depannya. Yang jelas, ia sadar bahwa gadis di depannya membencinya.

"Shina, dengarkan aniki dulu. ini penting," kata pemuda itu sambil memegang tangan Kushina. Kushina melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa mau aniki ke sini? Bukannya aniki sendiri yang ikut mengusirku? Mau apa? menjemputku? Jangan harap dengan mudah aku memaafkan aniki," kata Kushina dengan sinis.

Sosok itu adalah Arashii Uzumaki, kakak kandung dari Kushina. Arashii tahu, saat ini adiknya membencinya. Tapi ia mau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya. Aniki ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaian hitam yang sudah dibawakan Bee," kata Arashii.

Mikoto mendekati Kushina dan Arashii. Minato tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Mikoto. Arashii menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Miko..."

"Sekarang jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi," potong Kushina. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sebal pada Arashii.

Arashi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Kushina dengan sedih. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Mikoto untuk memegangi Kushina.

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san meninggal," kata Arashii dengan suara yang parau dan serak.

"A-aniki jangan bercanda," bantah Kushina. Dari bahasa tubuhnya tertera jelas ia sangat syok. Sekarang Mikoto baru menyadari kenapa Arashii memintanya memegangi Kushina.

Raut wajah Arashii menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Kushina jatuh terduduk di lantai. "I-ini tidak mungkin. Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius, 'Shina. Kaa-san meninggal. Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu," jawab Arashii. Ia berjongkok dan meraih sang adik dalam pelukannya.

"Kau... Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto menatap Arashii.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong."

Pernyataan Arashii cukup untuk membuat kedua gadis itu bungkam. Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat. Suara yang keluar dari bibirnya berubah menjadi parau. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Permisi, sensei. Terima kasih, sekarang saya akan pergi," kata Arashii pada Danzou. Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Arashii membawa Kushina pergi dalam pelukannya beserta Killer Bee yang mengikutinya.

Setelah ketiga orang itu meninggalkan kelas, ralat empat orang karena Danzou juga pergi, Minato mendekati Mikoto yang menatap hampa di depan kelas. Hati gadis itu terasa sakit.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataan Uzumaki tadi, Saginomiya-san?" tanya Minato.

Mikoto menengok ke arahnya. "Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau pergilah. Kau sudah tidak punya urusan di sini kan?"

Minato berdecak kesal. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Aku ketua dewan murid di sini. Masalah murid juga mestinya kuketahui."

Mikoto mengerling. Ia menatap sebal pada pemuda di depannya. "Ini adalah masalah yang tidak boleh kau ketahui. Ini privasi Kushina."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau boleh tahu?" tanya Minato berusaha memancing.

"Kenapa? Hei, pewaris Namikaze group, kau sadar kau berhadapan dengan siapa? Jangan lupa, keluarga Saginomiya adalah keluarga yang menjalin hubungan akrab dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Jadi aku boleh tahu. Cukup?" Mikoto berdiri di depan Minato dengan tatapan menantang.

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia keluar dari kelas itu. Di luar, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombolnya dengan cepat.

"Halo? Genma, selidiki tentang keluarga Uzumaki. Cepat," perintah Minato. Ia menutup ponselnya.

'Kata siapa aku tidak bisa tahu? Aku bisa tahu dengan mudah, bodoh,' batin Minato sambil tersenyum misterius.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu. Tasnya digendongnya di punggungnya. Daun-daun berterbangan karena musim gugur. Rambut pewaris utama grup Namikaze itu dibiarkannya tertiup hembusan angin. Matanya menatap ke arah langit biru.

'Aku harus melakukan ini supaya mimpi buruk ini cepat hilang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendekati gadis itu. Bila sudah cukup, mungkin sesuai rencana awal, aku akan mencampakannya.'

Tanpa ia sadari, sebauh bayangan mengintainya. Bayangan sosok yang akan membuat mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Sosok itu tersenyum licik dan menghilang dari balik pepohonan. Membelakangi pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Minato memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia melangkah ringan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dasinya sudah ia lepas. Kemejanya pun berantakan ditiup angin. Sepanjang perjalanannya, tak jarang beberapa perempuan terpesona oleh ketampanannya.

Sepasang mata biru cerah layaknya safir yang memukau. Rambut kuning cerah dan jabrik acak-acakan berkibar ditiup angin. Tubuh ramping dan tegap yang sempurna. Di balik seragamnya, terbentuk otot perut yang sempurna. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya mampu memikat para gadis.

Itulah Minato Namikaze. Seorang pemuda yang di dalam darahnya mengalir darah pemilik perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Beberapa kali ia ditawari untuk menjadi bintang iklan karena ketampanan wajahnya. Namun, semua itu dengan mudah ditolak oleh Minato. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Minato menghela nafas. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memasuki pintu rumahnya tanpa perlu mengetuknya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda." Beberapa pelayan di rumahnya langsung menyambutnya. Minato tersenyum ramah pada mereka, lalu ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia mengganti pakaiannya. Sebuah kaos hitam ketat membungkus tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk dadanya yang bidang. Setelahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Minato. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang mewah.

Keningnya berkerut mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Belum? Biasanya kau sangat cepat dalam mencari informasi? Ada apa?"

Ia mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Kakinya disilangkan di atas. Kaki kirinya bertumpu di atas kaki kanannya. Sementara kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kirinya.

"Begitu. Jadi memang sulit ya? Kalau begitu, sekarang kau lebih baik mencarinya. Aku tunggu selambatnya nanti malam. O ya, selidiki juga tentang di mana Nyonya Uzumaki yang baru meninggal disemayamkan."

Minato menutup ponselnya. Ia menatap langi-langit kamarnya. Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," perintah pemuda itu sambil duduk.

"Tuan muda, sekarang waktunya makan siang," ujar pelayan yang berada di luar pintu.

Minato pun mendesah, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan. Ia bosan makan sendirian di rumahnya yang cukup besar. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk, terkadang pulang hampir tengah malam.

Di hadapannya terhidang beberapa makanan yang kelasnya sangat tinggi. Tapi Minato sungguh bosan makan dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menemaninya makan. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan di rumah. Dan mereka tidak diizinkan makan di meja yang sama seperti tuan mereka.

Tapi beruntungnya, Minato punya teman makan siang hari itu. Fugaku datang ke rumahnya siang itu saat Minato hendak menyuap makanannya. Minato lantas mengajak Fugaku duduk dan makan bersamanya. Fugaku yang merupakan sahabat kecil Minato tidak menolaknya.

"Minato, ada tugas dari Kepala Sekolah," ujar Fugaku setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Pasti disuruh melayat ke tempat ibu dari Kushina Uzumaki kan?" tanya Minato.

Kening Fugaku berkerut. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi saat aku hendak mengajaknya pulang bersama, kakaknya datang menjemputnya karena ibunya meninggal," jawab Minato.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang makan yang mewah itu. Kursinya saja ada 8, padahal keluarga yang tinggal di sana hanya 3 orang. Ruangan itu sangat mewah, bahkan alasnya memakai karpet mewah yang harganya mahal.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan pergi melayat?" tanya Minato.

Ia dan Fugaku berada di kamar Minato dan sedang duduk di sofa kamar itu. Sebuah televisi besar tampak di depan mereka. Televisi itu sengaja dimatikan oleh empunya.

"Ya, begitu yang diminta Kepala Sekolah," jawab Fugaku.

Tertera jelas dari penampilan Fugaku. Ia memakai kemeja putih, dasi, celana dan jas hitam. Bahkan ia berpenampilan sangat rapi.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Minato.

Ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil setelan jas hitam untuk pergi melayat. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama, Minato keluar dengan penampilan yang hampir sama dengan Fugaku.

"Kau tak bereaksi apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menanyaiku soal ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Oh, rencana itu. Aku tetap akan menjalankannya. Tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Minato sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Minato, aku minta sebagai sahabatmu. Apa kau tak mengerti keadaannya? Ia baru saja ditinggal ibunya dan kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya?" tanya Fugaku. Ia berdiri dari sofanya dan berdiri di belakang Minato yang sedang bercermin dan merapikan penampilan.

"Aku punya masalah sendiri tentang ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Seorang Namikaze tidak boleh menarik mundur ucapannya," jawab Minato. Matanya menyiratkan ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terserah kau. Dan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Kalau kau menyesal, sesalilah sendiri," ujar Fugaku.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku punya alasan untuk ini, Fugaku. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang akan bertindak sembarangan tanpa alasan yang jelas?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa alasanmu?" tanya balik Fugaku.

Mata Minato berubah, pandangannya jadi ganjil dan aneh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Alasan yang tak bisa kuceritakan pada siapapun."

.

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki hari itu tampak ramai. Banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam datang ke sana. Rumah yang mewah itu diliputi suasana berduka yang sangat. Ruang tamunya telah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu menampung para pelayat yang pergi ke sana.

Sebuah peti berwarna putih terletak di tengah ruangan. Di depannya, ada sebuah foto seorang wanita yang cantik. Matanya ungu violet dan rambutnya berwarna merah panjang. Ia memegang setangkai bunga lili putih di tangannya. Ia juga memakai kimono tradisional. Wanita dalam foto itu kini terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati itu. Beberapa keluarganya mengerumuni peti itu. Raut wajah mereka tampak sedih.

Di antara kerumunan tamu, ada 2 orang pemuda yang baru saja datang ke kediaman itu. Mereka berdua memakai jas hitam yang rapi dan formal. Yang satu berambut kuning cerah dan lebih tinggi dari pemuda satunya. Sementara pemuda yang satunya berambut hitam dan berwajah stoic.

Mereka berdua mendekati peti mati itu dan melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh orang lainnya, mendoakan wanita dalam peti mati itu. Kemudian mereka menyalami keluarga wanita itu.

"Saya Minato Namikaze, ketua Dewan Murid Konoha High School. Saya mewakili para murid mengucapkan duka cita sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya ibu dari Kushina Uzumaki," ujar pemuda yang beramut kuning cerah dan jabrik itu.

Orang yang tengah disalaminya itu menatap padanya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik. Arashii Uzumaki. Ia mengenali pemuda di depannya. Pemuda di depannya berada di kelas Kushina ketika ia menjemput Kushina.

"Ah, kau yang tadi... Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," balas Arashii.

Mata safir Minato menatap sekeliling. Kushina tidak ada di situ. Yang ada hanyalah ibu Kushina yang mirip dengan Kushina yang kini terbujur kaku di peti mati. Ibu Kushina mirip dengan putrinya, hanya saja sifat Kushina menurun dari ayahnya.

"Ah, di mana Kushina Uzumaki? Saya ingin menemuinya," ujar Minato meminta ijin sementara Fugaku hanya diam di tempat.

Arashii memandangnya dengan tatapan ganjil dan aneh. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dengan pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Arashii memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan pemuda yang satunya lagi, ia juga tak bisa membacanya.

'Ini bukan karena Kushina. Walau monster itu menetap, aku juga bisa membaca pikirannya. Ada apa ini, kenapa aku tak bisa membaca pikiran? Tunggu...' Arashii tampak berpikir. Ia mendengar pikiran Kushina. 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Uzumaki-san?" panggil Minato menyadarkan Arashii.

"Oh, maaf. Imotouku sangat sedih, ia tak bisa menemui kalian," ujar Arashii setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya tampak was-was. Ia tak yakin bisa membohongi pemuda di depannya.

Benar, Minato menatap curiga pada orang yang berstatus kakak dari gadis yang diincarnya. Ia merasa Arashii berbohong padanya. Ia membaca raut wajah Arashii. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kushina.

"Arashii," panggil Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul. Arashii menengok ke arah Mikoto. Wajah gadis itu tampak cemas. Arashii paham melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Arashii. Mata Arashii membulat. Ia mengangguk pada Mikoto.

"Namikaze-san, saya permisi dulu, ada urusan," ujar Arashii, kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat itu setengah berlari.

"Ada yang aneh," ujar Fugaku.

"Aku tahu. Saginomiya-san," panggil Minato. Mikoto yang memakai kimono hitam menengok.

"Kau lagi. Mencari Kushina?" tanya Mikoto sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ucapan berduka cita," jawab Minato datar.

"Nanti kusampaikan. Kau, Uchiha?" tanya Mikoto menoleh pada Fugaku, nama pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Hn. Sama," jawab Fugaku.

"Saginomiya-san, toiletnya di mana?" tanya Minato. Mikoto memandangnya dengan heran. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Kau mau ke toilet atau apa? Toiletnya ada di dekat ruang keluarga. Dari sini kau belok kanan," jawab Mikoto. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Kau duduk saja dulu. Aku mau ke toilet," ujar Minato disertai anggukan dari Fugaku.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan ulahku!"

Teriakan seorang gadis menggema di ruang keluarga kediaman Uzumaki. Mata gadis itu memerah. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih dan marah. Tentu saja terlihat dari warna merah di wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau pasti yang membunuhnya!" bentak seorang pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengenakan kimono serba hitam. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat marah. Rambutnya berwarna hitam jabrik dan matanya berwarna hitam. Ia tak peduli dengan isakan gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!" bantah gadis itu. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, pria di depannya tetap menatapnya dengan garang.

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap diam, tapi dari raut wajahnya, tampak kemarahan. Matanya berkilat sedih. "Tou...san..."

"DIAM! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TOU-SAN! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU! ANAK MACAM APA KAU INI? AKU TAK PUNYA ANAK SEORANG MONSTER!" bantak pria itu dengan geram.

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis itu tampak semakin sedih. Hatinya perih mendengar ucapan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Matanya tampak sangat sedih. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tou-san..."

"KAU BUKAN ANAKKU! ANAK MACAM APA YANG TEGA MEMBUNUH IBUNYA SENDIRI? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU BAHWA KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU?" bentak ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak membunuh kaa-san! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" tanya Kushina dengan isakan tangisnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL DIA KAA-SAN! KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! DENGAN MONSTER DALAM TUBUHMU, KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" jawab pria itu dengan suara yang keras dan terdengar sangat geram.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku tidak menjadi Habanero! Aku tidak menjadi Kyuubi!" bantah Kushina.

"BOHONG! DIA SEHAT-SEHAT SAJA SEJAK KEMARIN! TADI PAGI IA TEWAS!AKU MENGECEKNYA DAN ITU BUKAN PERBUATAN MANUSIA BIASA!KAU YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN ITU YANG BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" teriak ayah Kushina lagi.

Memang benar. Ibu Kushina meninggal dalam kondisi yang tidak wajar. Ia meninggal dalam kondisi yang aneh. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya menjadi kebiruan. Tak ada luka sama sekali. Tak ada sidik jari dan semuanya tampak aneh. Orang berkekuatan supranatural biasa tidak bisa melalukannya. Hanya orang yang berkekuatan lebih dan monster yang bisa membunuh ibu Kushina yang juga seorang dengan kekuatan supranatural yang kuat.

"KUBILANG BUKAN AKU! KAU KEJAM!" bantah Kushina. Wajahnya tampak sangat marah sekarang,

Tangan kepala keluarga Uzumaki sekarang terangkat hendak menampar gadis di depannya. Hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu. Ia bersiap menampar gadis yang tengah menangis itu.

GREP.

"Hentikan, tou-san." Arashii menghentikan ayahnya. Tangannya mencekal tangan ayahnya dengan kuat. Memang tak tampak, mereka menyalurkan tenaga dalam mereka. Ayah Arashii yang bernama Kentaro itu sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Ia tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga dalam anaknya.

"Kushina!" Mikoto berlari mendekati sahabatnya. Ia memegangi Kushina. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Tou-san, hentikan. Mau sampai kapan tou-san menyalahkan 'Shina seperti itu?" tanya Arashii.

"Diam kau, Arashii. Apa kau tidak tahu penyebab kaa-sanmu terbunuh?" tanya Kentaro.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tou-san tidak berhak menyalahkan 'Shina. 'Shina tidak bersalah," ujar Arashii.

"Bicara apa kau? 'Shina? Tidak ada nama itu di sini. Dia bukan anakku. Dia yang membunuh ibumu, apa kau tak sadar?" tanya Kentaro menatap sinis pada Kushina yang tengah menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilnya 'Shina. Dia adikku. Dia anak kandungmu dan kaa-san. Dan dia tidak membunuh kaa-san," jawab Arashii. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia tengah melawan ayahnya.

"Bicara apa kau? Jelas-jelas dia yang punya kekuatan itu. Dia bukan anakku. Dia monster," bantah Kentaro.

"CUKUP! SHINA BUKAN MONSTER! TAHUKAH TOU-SAN, BETAPA PUTRIMU MENDERITA KARENA KAU USIR DARI SINI? TAHUKAN PERASAAN KAA-SAN DAN AKU KARENANYA? MONSTER ITU BERSEMAYAM DI TUBUH 'SHINA, TAPI 'SHINA BUKAN MONSTER!" teriak Arashii dengan keras. Matanya menunjukkan ia marah. Matanya hitam seperti ayahnya.

"Aniki..." Kushina tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia berpikir kakaknya akan menyalahkannya. Selama ia diusir, Arashii tak pernah menjenguknya. Bahkan ia diam saja saat Kushina diusir.

"Arashii..." Kentaro ketakutan melihat putra sulungnya. Matanya menyala-nyala merah.

Keluarga Uzumaki bukan ghost sweeper biasa. Mereka adalah perwujudan dari peri yang dulu diutus utuk melindungi manusia. Mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan manusia dan berwujud seperti manusia biasa. Mereka sama seperti manusia biasa, hanya memiliki kekuatan seperti peri.

Mereka dan pelindung mempunyai tugas yang sedikit berbeda. Tugas klan Uzumaki adalah membasmi mahkluk halus dan hantu biasa serta monster biasa. Pelindung bertugas menstabilkan dunia manusia dan dunia yang ditinggali mahkluk halus, hantu dan monster. Tentu mereka juga membasmi yang jahat serta monster yang mengancam dunia manusia. Peindung dipilih dari manusia biasa, berbeda dengan Uzumaki yang keturunan peri.

Kesamaan dari mereka adalah mata mereka akan berubah menjadi merah bila marah besar dan kekuatannya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Seperti Arashii yang sekarang.

"AKU MENGUSIRNYA DEMI KALIAN! APA KALIAN TAHU DIA AKAN MENJADI APA BILA SEGELNYA RUSAK DAN MONSTERNYA KELUAR?" bentak kentaro. Matanya berubah menjadi sama dengan mata anaknya.

"APA TOU-SAN TIDAK PERCAYA PADA 'SHINA? 'SHINA ADALAH YANG TERKUAT DI SINI. IA BISA MENJAGA SEGEL ITU TETAP UTUH! APALAGI DENGAN BEE YANG MENJADI PENGAWALNYA!" bantah Arashii.

"Cukup, kalian berdua," tegur Mikoto. Arashii dan Kentaro menoleh padanya.

"Aku memang bukan keturunan peri seperti kalian, tapi dari keluarga ghost sweeper terkuat di sini. Walau begitu, bukankah kalian juga sudah mempercayakan mantra-mantra kalian pada Saginomiya? Aku pun dipercaya Kushina untuk menjaganya tetap stabil.

"Ji-san, apa kau tidak tahu tentang perasaan Kushina? Selama ini segelnya tetap utuh terjaga walau aku tidak melakukan apapun. Memang aku membawa segel. Kyuubi akan bereaksi bila bertubrukan dengan laki-laki yang disukai oleh pemiliknya. Tapi kemarin tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kushina cukup kuat menahannya. Tidak mungkin Kushina membunuh ibunya sendiri," ujar Mikoto.

Perlahan, mata Arashii kembali hitam seperti semula. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua perempuan yang ia sayangi. Ia memeluk Mikoto serta Kushina yang ada di dalam perlukan Mikoto.

"Ini peringatan yang terakhir. Jangan menyalahkan 'Shina maupun Miko-chan. Kau pasti mau menyalahkan Miko-chan karena kau menyangka 'Shina menjadi Kyuubi dan membunuh kaa-san disebabkan oleh keluputan Miko-chan menjaga 'Shina. 'Shina bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Miko-chan juga ghost sweeper yang kuat. Kaa-san tidak mungkin dibunuh oleh 'Shina," ujar Arashii.

Kentaro menatapnya tajam. Arashii balas menatapnya tajam juga. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak akan menganggap monster ini sebagai anakku. Hati-hatilah, Arashii. Aku ingatkan, jika pembunuh istriku tidak kau temukan sebagai bukti monster itu tidak membunuhnya, aku tetap akan menganggap monster itu pembunuh istriku."

Kentaro pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke ruangan tamu. Ia tak menyadari ada manusia lain yang mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Kushina dibaringkan di sofa dan tertidur dalam keadaan masih menangis.

"Arashii..."

"Ssstt... Aku percaya pada 'Shina dan kau, Miko-chan. Aku akan menemukan pembunuh kaa-san secepatnya. Jangan khawatir, aku percaya kaa-san tidak dibunuh oleh 'Shina karena 'Shina sangat menyayangi kaa-san," ujar Arashii. Ia berdiri di depan Kushina dan disebelah Mikoto.

"Tapi, apa tak apa-apa dengan ji-san yang keras seperti itu? Aku takut kau akan kena masalah karena ini," ujar Mikoto.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku juga tahu, saat jam kaa-san dibunuh, 'Shina sedang bersmsan dengan temannya berdasarkan info dari Bee. Aku juga sudah melihat isinya. Tapi kenapa ia tulis namanya jadi 'Durian jelek'. Siapa ya?" tanya Arashii.

Mikoto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya seperti itu. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa itu 'Durian jelek'. "Aku tidak tahu."

Di luar, seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

'Benar dugaanku. Ada yang aneh tentang Kushina Uzumaki. Ada sesuatu tentang keluarganya dan hidupnya yang belum kuketahui dengan pasti. Aku harus menyelidikinya baik-baik dan menjalankan rencana awalku. Kuranga ajar juga dia menulis namaku di kontaknya jadi 'Durian jelek',' batin orang itu.

Minato Namikaze, nama orang itu segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa seakan tidak mendengar apapun.

To be continue

Makin jelek ni cerita. Menurut reader, ini mau tetap lanjut atau dihapus saja?

Review please!

Meiko Namikaze


	3. A New Hope?

**The Light After Dark**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto HARUS HIDUP!**

**Rate : T! **

**Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

**Pair : MinaKushi(bilang aja ga bisa bikin pair lain), pair lain tersembunyi**

**Warning : Gaje, AU, bit OOC for Fugaku, Minato and Mikoto**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Gomen! Lama banget updatenya! Meiko sibuk terus! Tanpa banyak basa basi, mari kita buka tirai pertunjukan!

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Hope?

Gerimis membasahi muka bumi. Awan-awan seolah menangis, turut bersedih. Air turun membasahi tanah. Matahari tak bersinar, bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu yang menutupi sinarnya.

Semua tak dihiraukannya.

Seorang gadis muda berambut merah panjang berdiri di depan sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi panjang di tanah. Matanya menatap penuh kepedihan pada peti mati berwarna putih di depan mata violetnya. Pandangan matanya beralih pada foto wanita yang mirip dengannya.

'Kaa-san...' batinnya.

Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya membentuk sungai air mata pedih. Tak ada yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungilnya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menjerit, berharap sang ibu kembali.

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis itu hanya berdiam di samping sang kakak. Sang ayah acuh tak acuh padanya, seakan bersikap resisten terhadap kehadiran putri tunggalnya. Tak menganggap gadis itu putrinya lagi.

Gadis muda itu sudah terlalu lelah. Lelah menghadapi sang ayah yang terus saja memarahinya, memakinya. Menganggap kematian sang istri adalah ulah Kushina. Membiarkan gadis itu sendiri. Membunuh hati putrinya sendiri dengan lidahnya yang bagai pedang bermata dua.

Kushina hanyalah seorang gadis. Walau Kyuubi tersegel dalam tubuhnya, walau ia seorang keturunan peri yang kuat, ia tetaplah Kushina Uzumaki, seorang gadis SMU yang mempunyai hati.

Bukan hanya kematian sang ibu yang membuatnya sangat terpuruk. Namun ayahnya. Makian ayahnya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sarkatis, dingin. Menganggapnya pembunuh.

Hati anak mana yang tak hancur mengetahui bahwa sang ayah tidak mempercayainya?

"Kaa-san... Aku..." Tubuh gadis itu limbung. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan kepedihannya. Rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya seperti sebuah belati tajam yang dihunuskan.

Kegelapan menghantamnya. Rubuh di depan tempat yang akan menjadi makam ibunya.

"'Shina!" Arashii, sang kakak menghampirinya. Menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ia menatap wajah adiknya. Wajah tersiksa, ia masih menangis walau pingsan.

"Tahanlah, 'Shina..." Arashii berdiri di samping sang ayah, yang tidak memperhatikan Kushina yang pingsan. Pria itu menutup kata maaf bagi Kushina. Baginya, Kushina adalah penyebab kematian wanita yang ia cintai.

"Seseorang bawa 'Shina ke tempat yang teduh!" kata Arashii. Mikoto segera menghampirinya, mencoba menahan tubuh Kushina yang terbalut _kimono_ hitam. Ia sangat mencemaskan sahabatnya.

"Biar kubantu." Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Ia memakai jas untuk pemakaman, hitam. Minato Namikaze menawarkan dirinya membantu.

Mikoto menatapnya aneh. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Perwakilan dari sekolah. Biar kubawa Uzumaki-san ke tempat teduh," jawab Minato singkat.

Arashii menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran dan tak percaya. Ia tak dapat membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam diri seorang Minato Namikaze, perisai apa yang melindunginya dari kekuataan membaca pikiran milik Arashii.

"Baiklah. Miko-chan, bersamanya, bawa 'Shina ke tempat teduh. Jaga dia, mengerti?" tanya Arashii. Ia menatap safir Minato dengan pandangan lurus, mencari kepercayaan.

"Ya," jawab Minato sembari mengangguk.

Dengan kedua lengannya, ia menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style_. Membawa gadis itu ke tempat teduh, menjauhi tempat pemakaman. Mikoto mengikutinya. Gadis itu heran dengan perlakuan Minato yang sudah dua hari ini seperti ingin mendekati Kushina.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu mendekati Kushina?" tanya Mikoto.

Minato mengernyit heran. Dengan perlahan, diletakkannya tubuh Kushina di tempat tidur yang disediakan oleh ambulan yang kebetulan ikut mengawal sampai ke pemakaman.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, dia menarik," jawab Minato santai.

Ditatapnya wajah Kushina. Gadis muda itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Air mata menggenangi wajahnya, menutupi kecantikannya yang tersembunyi. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Ia sangat terpuruk, dalam dimensi kepedihan.

"Menarik? Kau mau mempermainkannya seperti boneka?" Mikoto sangat marah. Ia menyayangi Kushina, sebagai sahabatnya. Ia tak mau Kushina dipermainkan oleh siapa pun.

Minato menatap ke onyx yang berkilat itu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Aku tidak mau sembarangan menjalin hubungan. Hanya saja, Uzumaki-san tampaknya berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Itu saja, Saginomiya."

"Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu, asal kau tahu. Kalau kau berani mempermainkan Kushina, aku tak akan memaafkanmu," kata Mikoto dingin dan sarkatis.

'Walau memang benar. Akan kubuat gadis ini jera,' batin Minato.

Namun, ketika memandang wajah gadis itu, Minato merasa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu yang mengikat mereka berdua. Tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun hal yang tak wajar dapat ia rasakan.

"_I don't think about it._ Hanya saja, ia menarik dan membuatku bingung. Menghajar laki-laki walau tubuhnya lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Hal itu membuatku bingung," kata Minato, memasang pose berpikir.

Persepsinya memang mengatakan hal itu mustahil. Seorang gadis biasa mampun menghajar laki-laki. Dan terutama...

Mengapa ia selalu mimpi buruk tiap kali bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Hal itu menjadi sebuah enigma. Seperti berjalan di labirin yang tak ada jalan keluarnya. Membuat otaknya kacau. Bahkan, nalar dan logika yang diandalkannya lumpuh.

Hanya karena seorang Kushina Uzumaki.

"Apa upacara pemakamannya sudah selesai ya?" gumam Mikoto. Ia duduk di samping ranjang tempat Kushina terbaring lemah. Di hadapannya, sang pemuda berambut kuning hanya terdiam.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu. Mengapa sepertinya hubungan Uzumaki-san dengan ayahnya tidak baik?" tanya Minato dengan penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Mikoto.

"Apa itu sangat rahasia sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu?" pancing Minato.

Gadis Saginomiya itu memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat kesal karena Minato terus menerus menanyakan tentang Kushina. Ia tak bisa memberi tahu pada orang lain tentang Kushina.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh tahu. Berhentilah memancing emosiku," jawab Mikoto dengan jengkel.

"Miko-chan..."

Arashii sudah berdiri di depan pintu ambulan yang terbuka. Wajahnya sayu. Ia masih sedih, terpukul dengan kematian sang ibu yang sangat mendadak. Ia menatap Mikoto dan Kushina dengan pandangan mata sedih.

"Arashii... Sudah selesaikah?" tanya Mikoto sembari menghampiri Arashii.

Arashii mengangguk. "Ya. Kushina belum sadar?" tanya Arashii balik sambil menatap cemas ke arah sang adik perempuan.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Belum. Kau juga tidak bisa membacanya, kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak." Arashii mendekati Kushina. Ia sadar, gadis itu yang paling terpukul dengan kematian sang ibu. Terlebih lagi, ia disalahkan oleh sang ayah. Dianggap sebagai pembunuh ibunya sendiri.

"'Shina, bangunlah," ucap Arashii lembut.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Kushina terbuka. Menampakan bola mata violet yang sayu. Tangannya yang lemas mencoba bertumpu pada ranjang. Ia sangat lemah. Tak ada bedanya dengan gadis biasa.

"Aniki... Kaa-san..." Kushina menatap ke arah Arashii, berharap kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Sudah dimakamkan. Tou-san sudah pergi, ayo ke sana." Arashii membantu Kushina berdiri. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Kushina, supaya gadis itu tetap kuat.

"Dan kau, terima kasih sudah menunggu 'Shina. Pulanglah," kata Arashii pada Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kushina sinis.

Bukannya ia membenci Minato, justru sebaliknya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin Minato mendekatinya.

"Aku menjadi perwakilan sekolah dan tadi saat kau pingsan aku membawamu kemari," jawab Minato. "Sampai jumpa, aku pergi dulu."

Minato keluar dari ambulan, kemudian ia menuju ke arah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang merupakan miliknya. Kushina hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

"Ayo, ke sana."

Kushina hanya mengangguk lemah. Kakinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Ia ditopang oleh Arashii, hanya untuk berjalan ke arah makam sang ibu. Tangannya mengepal. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Bebannya berat, sampai ia tak kuat untuk menopangnya sendiri.

Arashii berjalan menenuntun sang adik menuju ke sebuah makam baru. Di depan nisan pualam yang basah. Kushina menguatkan dirinya. Ia harus kuat, harus tabah menghadapi cobaan yang berat.

"'Shina..." Arashii menatap pedih sang adik yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke depan nisan sang ibu. Dilepaskannya tangan Kushina, membiarkan sang adik mendekati nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama. Nama ibunya.

'Runa Uzumaki'

Nama yang tertera, terukir di atas nisan pualam itu. Nama orang yang sangat disayangi Kushina. Nama ibunya yang telah meninggal, terbujur kaku di bawah tanah yang gelap.

"Kaa-san..." Suara Kushina parau, serak karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Jemari putihnya mengelus nisan baru itu. Tangannya gemetar.

"Kenapa kaa-san meninggalkanku seperti itu? Mengapa begitu cepat? Sampai aku tidak tahu. Aku kesepian, kaa-san..."

Bulir-bulir air mata masih berjatuhan. Rasa perih di dadanya tidak hilang dengan mudah. Terutama...

"...Dan taukah kaa-san, bahwa tou-san menyalahkanku? Bahwa tou-san menganggapku pembunuh kaa-san dan bukan lagi anaknya? Kaa-san, mengapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa aku dianggap pembunuh kaa-san? Aku sangat menyayangi kaa-san. Aku tidak membunuh kaa-san...

"Tapi mengapa kaa-san pergi dengan cara seperti itu? Kaa-san...Kaa-san..." gadis itu mulai menjerit, berteriak memanggil sang ibu. Tangannya memeluk nisan sang ibu, berlutut di depan nisan baru itu.

Jeritan yang memekakakan telinga dan pilu itu sangat menyedihkan. Arashii dan Mikoto tak kuat mendengar Kushina yang seperti itu, tak tega melihat Kushina hidup seperti itu.

Setelah semua penderitaannya, orang yang menyayanginya pun diambil dari hidupnya. Takdir mempermainkannya.

"Miko-chan, siapa nama pemuda tadi? Kemarin ia mengatakan namanya, namun aku lupa. Siapa?" tanya Arashii pada Mikoto.

"Namikaze. Minato Namikaze. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya balik Mikoto. Ia heran dengan Arashii. Raut wajah Arashii sangat aneh. Seakan ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"...Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Auranya juga aneh, seperti tidak memiliki aura." Arashii menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya sampai tak bisa membaca pikiran.

"Apa?" Mikoto terkejut. Sebenarnya, siapakah Minato itu? Mengapa pikirannya sampai tidak terbaca?

"Bukan hanya itu, pemuda yang bersamanya kemarin juga sama saja, tidak terbaca... Dan entah mengapa, aku yakin kekuatan mereka melebihiku," jawab Arashii.

"Apa mungkin..."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Miko-chan. Jangan beritahu Kushina tentang hal ini," kata Arashii, menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"Tuan muda, ini data tentang keluarga Uzumaki."

Seorang pria yang memakai jas dan kacamata hitam berhadapan dengan Minato di sebuah kafe. Pria itu memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepada Minato. Minato menerimanya, kemudian membuka amplop itu.

"Hm... Baguslah. Tapi mengapa kau lama sekali? Biasanya dalam waktu sehari kau bisa dapat, sekarang dalam waktu dua hari," komentar Minato sambil membuka berkas-berkas keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak mudah untuk menemukan datanya, Tuan muda. Mereka keluarga yang tertutup dan tersembunyi. Tapi saya berhasil mendapatkan data tentang mereka, walau tak begitu lengkap," jawab Genma, pria itu.

"Hm... Aneh... Data tentang Kushina Uzumaki tidak lengkap?" tanya Minato heran. Gadis yang ingin ia selidiki justru tidak ada data lengkapnya. Seolah terhapus begitu saja.

"Ada masalah antara gadis itu dengan keluarganya. Setahun yang lalu, Kushina Uzumaki diusir dari rumahnya dan dikucilkan di sebuah villa milik keluarga Uzumaki. Yang aneh adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kentaro Uzumaki, kepala keluarga Uzumaki," jawab Genma.

Dahi Minato berkerut. "Apa?"

Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis kanan Genma. "Kata tetangganya, Tuan Uzumaki mengatakan "Pergi kau, monster!", seperti mengatakan kata monster itu berulang kali."

"Monster?" Minato semakin heran dengan keberadaan Kushina Uzumaki. Mengapa gadis itu disebut monster? Dan mengapa gadis itu disalahkan atas kematian ibunya sendiri?

Mendadak, ada sesuatu melintas di otaknya. Seperti film yang berputar cepat. Orang-orang berpakaian kuno yang berteriak monster pada seorang gadis...Entah mengapa, gadis itu sangat familiar.

Kemudian, kata-kata aneh Mikoto tentang peri atau _ghost sweeper_. Apa hubungannya dengan Kushina?

Pertanyaan itu semakin memenuhi otak Minato. Ia bukan seseorang yang percaya terhadap hal-hal berbau mistis.

Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas kerjamu."

Genma hanya mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan muda."

'Akan kupecahkan misteri aneh yang membingungkan ini,' batin Minato.

Minato membuka ponselnya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu heran akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa begitu ia membuka ponsel, ia sangat ingin mengirim pesan pada gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki? Mengapa ia sangat ingin menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon kontak bernama 'Tomat'?

Ia memainkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Dibukanya folder _indox_ miliknya. Membaca seluruh pesan dari Kushina. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat setiap balasan dari Kushina. Entah mengapa, gayanya dalam mengirim pesan tampak berbeda dan sedikit judes.

'Cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh ke dalam tanganku, Kushina Uzumaki,' batinnya sambil menyeringai.

Ia menarik selimut miliknya dan menaruh ponsel di sebelahnya. Mata safirnya yang tampak sayu mengatup, ia sangat lelah hari itu karena diminta ikut sampai upacara pemakaman ibu Kushina oleh sang Kepala Sekolah.

Perlahan, ia terbawa, terbenam dalam alam mimpi. Paras tampannya ditutupi oleh rambut kuning jabrik yang panjangnya menutupi dahinya, sampai hampir menyentuh matanya. Siapa pun akan terpesona melihat wajahnya ketika tidur.

Mungkin seluruh _fans girl_nya akan mengabadikan wajah tidurnya dengan kamera dan memasang fotonya besar-besar di kamar. Lalu mencium foto itu sebelum mereka hidup.

_Fans girl_ Minato memang aneh. Sebagian dari mereka sampai membuat posternya dan memajangnya di kamar tidur, meja belajar dan lemari mereka.

Minato akan stress bila tahu _fans girl_nya segila itu.

Namun, sang Pangeran KHS itu tengah tidur dengan nyenyak. Membebaskan diri dari masalah duniawi yang membuatnya lelah. Dengan AC yang menyala di kamarnya, membuat hawa dingin namun membuat pemuda itu nyaman. Tentu saja kamarnya sangat bersih.

TENG TENG TENG

Jarum jam berdentang dua belas kali. Tepat tengah malam. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam.

Tiba-tiba, Minato merasa gelisah. Tidurnya tak lagi nyaman. Raut wajahnya aneh. Seperti dikejar sesuatu yang aneh. Entah ada apa yang mengganggu tidurnya malam itu.

**Minato's pov**

Apa... Di mana ini?

Sesaat aku merasa dibawa oleh sebuah cahaya. Menuju ke sebuah tempat dengan cepat, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Sebuah sinar terang membutakan mataku.

Di mana...ini?

Perlahan, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kubiarkan kedua mata safirku terbiasa. Mencoba mencari tahu, di mana aku berada sekarang.

Tapi...

Nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak memijak apa pun. Seperti melayang di udara. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya. Nalar, bahkan logikaku tak berguna, lumpuh pada situasi ini.

Putih... Aku tidak dapat melihat apa pun selain warna putih. Kosong, ruangan ini kosong, namun semuanya serba putih. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang ada di sini. Apa ini?

Bayangan...

Ada orang di sini. Siapa?

"Kau Minato Namikaze?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik, mencari asal suara itu. Di tengah kebutaan warna ini, aku berusaha mencari. Mencari warna yang berbeda, tidak sama dengan keadaan serba putih.

Merah?

Mata safirku menangkap sesosok wanita. Mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna keunguan. Rambutnya...merah. Dan matanya juga berwarna violet. Wajahnya... Di mana aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Rasanya familiar.

Kushina Uzumaki?

Tapi... Senyumnya berbeda. Senyuman wanita ini lebih lembut, lebih keibuan. Jangan-jangan...

Ibu Kushina Uzumaki?

Tapi dia sudah meninggal dan tadi dimakamkan? Mengapa bisa...muncul di depanku?

"Ah, i-iya... Anda?" tanyaku, mencoba memastikan kemampuan nalarku untuk menebak. Sungguh, seandainya aku sudah tua, aku akan mati seketika.

"Ibu Kushina. Runa Uzumaki," jawabnya.

Aku tersentak. Apa...hubungannya ini? Benarkah ada benang yang menghubungkan aku dengan gadis itu? Dan mengapa, ibu Kushina Uzumaki kini berada di depanku? Rasanya kepalaku makin sakit.

"Aku... Apa hubungannya dengan Anda?" tanyaku makin heran.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekatiku. Tubuhku seperti diikat rantai yang kuat. Tak bisa bergerak ketika wanita itu semakin mendekatiku. Seperti ada kekuatan yang menyegel tubuhku.

"Bangkitlah, pelindung _Kitsune_," ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh dahiku. Sebuah sinar muncul dari dahiku.

_Kit-kitsune_? Rubah?

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" teriakku keras.

Rasa sakit menghantam, menghujam kepalaku dengan keras. Kepalaku seakan mau pecah. Aku jatuh. Berlutut di depan wanita itu. Memegangi kepalaku. Ini sangat menyiksa.

"Kau akan ingat semuanya..."

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya sebuah cahaya aneh yang membawaku pergi. Semuanya berputar tak jelas. Seperti berada dalam sebuah labirin. Tak ada jalan keluarnya. Hanya berputar-putar.

"Ini... Di mana?"

"Masa lalumu."

Aku mengernyit, heran. "Masa...laluku?"

Nyonya Uzumaki hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Lihatlah baik-baik. Itu kau." Ia menunjuk pada seseorang. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu... Mata safir itu... Semuanya familiar.

Mustahil...

"I-itu... Tidak mungkin..."

Tak mungkin! Mengapa ada 'aku' di sini? Minato Namikaze yang lain? Dan pakaiannya kuno? Apa... Zaman apa ini?

"Itu kau. Kitsune, sosok pelindung. Atau tepatnya Minato Namikaze. Kau adalah reinkarnasi darinya. Kau adalah Kitsune," jawabnya dengan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan putrinya yang keras kepala.

Tak kupikirkan. Semuanya membingungkan. Reinkarnasi? Pelindung? Apa maksud semua ini? Aku sosok reinkarnasi dari 'Kitsune'?

"Mungkin kau masih bingung. Tapi kau harus tahu tentang siapa dirimu di masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kau akan ingat dengan sendirinya." Nyonya Uzumaki itu hanya menatapku. Mata violetnya menusuk. Seperti mengendalikan sesuatu dalam ingatanku.

"A-AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Semuanya... berputar begitu cepat. Seperti menonton sebuah film, film tentang aku.

Sosok kekasih yang bercanda tawa. Di tepi sungai yang mengalir jernih. Suara tawa yang familiar menggema di kepalaku. Suara tawaku. Suara tawa gadis itu. Suara yang riang, hangat.

Semuanya berganti begitu cepat. Menjadi sebuah adegan baru.

Sosok itu... Aku...pergi. Melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu... Kushina... Kushina Uzumaki? Maksudnya... Aku kekasihnya? Di masa lalu kami adalah sepasang kekasih?

Mustahil!

"Benar... Kalian adalah sepasang kekasih..."

Aku kembali. Di tempat serba putih itu lagi. Di depan Nyonya Uzumaki. Matanya melebar. Keringat dingin bercucuran, membasahi wajahku. Nalar dan logikaku berkata tidak mungkin... Ini sangat mustahil.

"Kau dan Kushina... Kalian sepasang kekasih. Sebuah tragedi menimpa kalian, membuat kalian terpisah oleh jurang kematian."

Latar kembali berganti. Menampilkan pemandangan memilukan.

Seorang gadis dilempari batu. Kushina, ya, gadis itu Kushina. Dilempari batu, dicaci maki dan dicela. Cairan merah pekat mengalir keluar dari dahi gadis itu. Matanya...penuh kebencian.

Dadaku sesak melihatnya. Hatiku seperti diiris oleh pisau. Begitu menyayat dan perih, melihat gadis itu terus menerus diteriaki. Tak ada yang berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Monster! Pergi dari sini!"

Begitukah? Seperti... Seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayah Kushina Uzumaki. Mengapa... Apakah ini kenyataan? Bukan sebuah ilusi? Mengutuki seorang gadis dengan sebutan monster.

"Kalian jahat! Aku bukan monster!" teriak gadis itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, berlinangan air.

Kenapa...

"Hentikan. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada seorang gadis?"

Aku. Aku yang menghentikan. Bukan aku yang sekarang. Aku di masa lalu. Memegangi lengan gadis itu, mengangkat dan menggendongnya. Mungkin memang romantis, namun tatapan orang-orang itu penuh kebencian.

Mengapa? Salahkah bila aku di masa lalu menolongnya?

"Tidak salah, hanya waktu itu, Kushina adalah tempat bersemayam _Kyuubi_."

Kyuubi? Monster berekor sembilan dalam legenda? Tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, tidak. Jangan bodoh, Minato. Pakai otakmu... Jangan buta karena hal ini...

"Ada. Tentu saja ada. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural di atas rata-rata, sepertiku, Arashii, Kushina, Saginomiya, dan kau.."

"Aku?" tanyaku heran sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Ya. Lebih baik kau tahu tentang hubunganmu di masa lalu dengan putriku."

Latar kembali berganti. Sosok 'aku' di masa lalu tengah memgobati Kushina. Mengapa, sorot mata itu ada? Dengan penuh kasih, lembut dan hati-hati. Pernahkah aku mempunyai mata seperti itu?

"Jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu belum sembuh betul," kata 'aku'.

Kushina tersenyum. Tunggu... Tersenyum manis? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Belum pernah melihat senyumnya yang tulus.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, sudah menolongku. Tapi, lebih baik kau pergi, tidak perlu berhubungan denganku. Aku monster, seperti kata mereka." Senyuman itu berganti menjadi raut muram dan sedih. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya.

"Kau bukan monster. Kau Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang paling kucintai. Mengerti? Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyegel _Kyuubi_ selamanya, mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu," jawab 'aku'.

Gadis yang paling kucintai? Kushina Uzumaki?

Mengapa... Aku tak mengenalnya. Ia baru dalam hidupku. Sosok yang ingin kuberi pelajaran. Tapi...mengapa aku jadi lembek seperti ini? Seperti tak kuasa untuk memberinya hukuman?

Oh, aku harus menutup mataku. Adegan tak layak bagi anak kecil. Tak bisa kubayangkan. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam benakku. Namun ya, memang kenyataan. Walaupun setitik logikaku menyatakan resistensi jika aku melakukannya.

'Aku' di masa lalu menciumnya. Bukan, bukan di pipi. Jika di pipi, aku masih bisa memakluminya. Namun kali ini tepat di bibir. Dan harus kuakui, 'aku' di masa lalu lumayan dalam hal ini. Tapi tak sanggup kubayangkan aku mencium Kushina Uzumaki. Dan oke, kuakui...

Aku lumayan agresif. Sepertinya memang dari awal, bahkan masa laluku pun begitu.

"Kau terkejut? Ingatanmu masih terkunci oleh waktu rupanya. Aku hanya bisa membuka masa lalumu, bukan mengembalikan ingatanmu. Namun, kau dan Kushina masih terikat benang takdir," kata Nyonya Uzumaki.

Beliau menatapku yang masih memandangnya tak percaya. Mata violetnya menyinarkan pancaran lembut. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Kushina sangat menyayanginya.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan berikutnya."

Aku kembali di bawa pergi oleh sebuah sinar putih yang menyilaukan. Perlahan, aku merasa seperti di alam mimpi. Kuharap ini bukan sebuah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, ini seperti nyata.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Sepertinya wajah pucatku memang terlihat jelas. Bagaimana tidak, aku yang seorang manusia biasa harus menyadari ada sisi lain dari diriku, aku di masa lalu. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu sangat aneh.

"Hentikan!"

Kushina? Mengapa ia seperti itu? Mengapa ia tampak begitu kesakitan. Memegangi kepalanya. Selubung sinar aneh berwarna orange menyelimuti dirinya. Seakan bergerak, selubung itu semakin membentuk ekor dan akhirnya...

Seekor rubah berekor sembilan muncul.

Apa? _Kyuubi_ sungguh-sungguh ada? Mengapa ada di dunia ini? Dan mengapa Kushina menghilang, berganti dengan _Kyuubi_? Sungguh, otakku akan kacau dengan segala pertanyaan ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Ini seperti dalam mimpiku! Seperti ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan. Membutakan diriku, melumpuhkan segala kemampuanku.

Kushina ada. Hanya... terikat. Di dalam tubuh monster itu. Menjadi sandera monster itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ia diikat, tak sadarkan diri. Kedua lengannya menggantung di sesuatu yang seperti tanda tambah.

Aku melihat 'aku' berlari, menghadap monster itu seakan menantangnya. Sorot mata yang berapi-api. Penuh amarah. Diikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Lepaskan Kushina dari tanganmu!" teriak 'aku' penuh emosi. 'Aku' memegang sebuah pedang, kedua jari tangan kiriku lurus, seakan hendak membentuk sebuah segel.

"_Kitsune_, jangan gegabah," kata salah seorang yang berjubah hitam.

"_Karasuma_, lindungi semuanya. Aku akan menuntaskan semuanya," ujar 'aku' pada orang itu.

"Jangan. Itu hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri," balas orang itu.

"Kau lebih mementingkan mana? Nyawa orang banyak atau nyawaku? Selamatkan yang lain!"

"Semuanya! Aku akan bertarung bersamamu!" jawab orang yang dipanggil '_Karasuma_' itu.

"Kau dibelakangku. Aku yang bertugas membereskan _Kyuubi_. Sejak awal, ini takdirku," kata 'aku'.

Detik berikutnya, hanya ada pertarungan. Menyerang monster bereekor sembilan itu dengan penuh kekuatan. Saling bertarung, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Semua itu terjadi sangat cepat. Sampai...

"Mina...to... Aku akan menyegelnya. Akan kupisahkan tubuh dan jiwanya."

'Aku' seakan terkejut mendengar suara itu. Kushina. Kushina yang berbicara, dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Monster itu mengaum, tampak marah karena kesadaran Kushina kembali.

"Ta-tapi...dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang..." 'Aku' tampak putus asa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau aku harus mati. Akan kugunakan kekuatan terakhirku, untukmu." 'Aku' tampak semakin terkejut. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat sedih, melihat wajah gadis yang ia cintai.

"Bersama. Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa kau. Percuma aku hidup bila kau meninggal," ucap 'aku'.

Kekuatan monster itu tampak tertahan. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh mati. Gunakan segel terkuatmu, serang aku dan Kyuubi bersamaan."

Kata-kata itu seakan menghujam 'aku' dengan ribuan pisau. Terlihat dari raut wajah yang putus asa dan sangat sedih.

"Baiklah... Bila itu maumu..."

Selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sinar kemerahan yang menyelubungi 'aku', entah apa yang terjadi 'aku' masuk dalam _Kyuubi_ dan...

Monster itu menggeram dengan keras. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, monster itu menghilang. Hanya ada 'aku' dan Kushina yang terbaring sekarat. 'Aku' menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sosok berjubah hitam yang lain.

'Aku' tampak tersenyum. "Memisahkan tubuh dan jiwanya."

"Tapi...itu... Kau..."

"Minato, kau... Mengapa? Harusnya...aku...aku yang mela...kukannya..." Kushina tampak sangat kesakitan. Sekarat, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kubuat.

"Hidup...tanpa dirimu...seperti mati. Kusisakan kekuatan kita...di _Kyuubi_... Supaya...kita bisa bertemu...lagi. Selamat...tinggal...Sampai...kita semua bertemu...di masa depan..."

Terputus. 'Aku' menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Mata terkatup rapat. Tak bergeming, hanya seulas senyum terlukis. Di samping Kushina, yang sama terbujur kaku. Menghembuskan nafas terakhir sesaat sebelum 'aku'.

I-ini...

Aku dan dia...

"Begitulah... Kalian tewas."

Kembali. Ke putaran membingungkan itu. Berputar tak tentu. Kembali ke tempat serba putih.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku. Mataku melebar. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi itu semua bagaikan kenyataan, bukan hanya mimpi dan ilusi semata. Membingungkan. Melumpuhkan semua persepsiku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan mantra apa yang digunakan, tapi setelah saat itu, seseorang tetap hidup. Hendak membangkitkan _Kyuubi_ kembali. Mungkin 'kau' tahu dan memutuskan mengunci kenyataan dalam ingatan dan kembali dalam wujud manusia yang sama."

Penjelasan wanita itu semakin membuatku bingung. Mata violetnya menatap tajam ke arah mataku. Aku tahu, wanita ini bukan wanita biasa. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

"Kekuatanku sudah tinggal sedikit. Aku tak bisa membuka seluruhnya. Kau harus kembali ke duniamu. Aku percayakan Kushina padamu. Jaga Kushina," ucap wanita itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tak mengerti semua! _Kitsune_? Mengapa aku _Kitsune_ dan apa hubunganku, Kushina Uzumaki dan _Kyuubi_?" tanyaku.

Seorang Minato Namikaze boleh dikatakan bodoh sekarang. Aku tampak seperti orang tolol. Ayolah, ini hanya mimpi. Bukan kenyataan. Begitu bangun, semua selesai dan kembali seperti biasa.

Aku yakin itu.

"Kau akan segera mengerti," ucapnya sembari menyentuh dahiku lagi.

Sesuatu yang panas mengalir dalam diriku. Sinar yang menyilaukan menyelubungi diriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Namun, dahiku seperti terbakar. Panas, dan sepertinya ada sebuah simbol di dahiku. Kurasa simbol bintang bersudut enam.

"Itu sosokmu. Sosok aslimu, bukan sebagai Minato Namikaze, manusia biasa. Minato Namikaze, sebagai _Kitsune_," katanya.

Aku tidak percaya ini!

Pakaianku berubah.

Sebuah baju berkancing kuno berwarna putih dengan lengan di atas siku...Kain merah melilit pinggangku...Bagian bawah baju sampai di atas lutut, tidak terkancing dan berkibaran, dengan api merah menghiasi bagian bawahnya...Celana dan kain yang terlilit di lengan bawahku berwarna hitam... Dan alas kaki _geta_ serta _tape_ yang melilit di kakiku, menghubungankan celana kain dan _geta_ yang kukenakan.

"A-apa wujud ini?" tanyaku heran. Sungguh, aku tak percaya melihat penampilanku sekarang. Sebagai tambahan, ikat kepala berwarna hitam dengan lambang bintang bersudut enam menghiasi kepalaku.

"_Kitsune_. Aku tak bisa di sini lebih lama. Selamat tinggal. Jagalah Kushina."

Perlahan, sosok wanita itu memudar. Bagai ditelan, lenyap begitu saja. Semakin memudar, seiring senyuman yang masih ada di bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

BRAAAK!

"Hosh...hosh..." Aku terbangun. Mimpi... Itu hanya mimpi.

Tapi...

Seluruh tubuhku dibasahi keringat dingin. Dan pakaiannya... Sungguh-sungguh pakaian yang tadi. Jadi tadi...

Bukan sebuah mimpi...

TBC

* * *

A/N: yak! Inilah chapter ke tiga! Ini akan jadi panjang, mengingat gaya tulisan author yang sekarang! Untuk balasan review, silahkan! Shikaku dan Inoichi!

hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki

Shikaku: Mendokusei! Hah, memang Minato itu durian. Tapi sama Kushina ditambahkan jelek karena... jelek itu... JELAS KEREN!

Kushina: #gampar Shikaku. Seenaknya ngomong. Karena memang jelek!

Inoichi: Sabar... authornya lagi stres mau ujian.

Kuroi5

Shikaku: Arigatou gozaimashita... Hoaaamm...

Inoichi: Ya, memang dari Isumi Saginomiya, Hayate No Gotoku. Authornya juga nge-fans sama komik ini.

Twingklypurp

Shikaku: Yosh!

Inoichi: Tentu saja bakal berlanjut.

Ayaya-chan

Shikaku: E-eh... Jangan... Nanti authornya beneran ngamuk... #merinding

Author: #ngasah kuku

Inoichi: ==" Tuh kan.. Udah siap nyakar... Oohhh, baguslah kalau begitu. Memang durian jelek, 'kan?

Michi-chan Phantomhive626

Shikaku: Ini udah.

Mugiwara 'Yuki' UzumakiSakura

Inoichi: Silahkan di-fave! Arigatou 4 review!

Hana-Runo Blossoms

Shikaku: Namanya juga Minato...

Inoichi: Nanti juga ketemu sama Kentaro, tapi ya...

Author: #bekapmulutInoichi Masih rahasia!

Shikaku: ==" Arigatou 4 reviewnya

Seara Arisugawa

Inoichi: Arigatou, tapi author HARUS HIATUS karena mau ujian.

Shikaku: Kitsune itu artinya rubah. Ganti nama karena pingin. Nih, sekarang ganti lagi.

Fi suki suki

Inoichi: O.o Parah... Ini author memang hobinya bikin kejutan di akhir cerita. Tuh, yang fic lain juga.

Minato: T.T Kenapa pada seneng aku dipanggil durian jelek? Kushu-chan jahat... #OOC

l-Bisma-l

shikaku: Ya, Raikage-_sama_!

Kim Kyunghye

Inoichi: Yosh! Oke!

Author: Sekian dulu.

_Don't forget to..._

REVIEW!


	4. PDKT!

**The Light After Dark**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T! **

**Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

**Pair : MinaKushi(bilang aja ga bisa bikin pair lain), pair lain tersembunyi**

**Warning : Gaje, AU, bit OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: Inilah chapter 4. Maaf, adpetnya lama.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: PDKT

Bukan... ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi...

Kenyataan.

Aku... adalah seorang pelindung? Kitsune?

Aku tak tahu cara melepaskan baju sialan ini. Mengapa sekarang aku pakai baju seperti ini? Aku hanya berharap dalam hati. Kembali seperti semula. Aku mau kembali seperti semula.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Dan ketika kubuka lagi, aku memakai pakaian tidurku. Aneh, tadi bukan mimpi. Apa aku bisa mengontrol perubahan ini? Sebaiknya kucoba saja.

Kitsune... Jadi Kitsune...

Dan ya, berhasil. Aku kembali memakai pakaian aneh itu lagi. Jadi begini caranya? Jka aku hendak kembali, pikirkan dalam hati, dan jika ingin berubah, ucapkan 'Kitsune' dalam hati juga?

Kembali.

Dan aku kembali lagi seperti semula. Kecuali, cincin itu masih melekat di jariku. Cincin berlambang bintang bersudut enam. Kurasa ini yang menjadi sumber perubahan.

_Kami-sama_...

Apa ini karmaku karena hendak mempermainkan Kushina Uzumaki?

.

.

.

**Normal pov~**

Minato membuka lokernya di sekolah. Mimpinya semalam masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Sebuah mimpi yang merupakan kenyataan. Tidak hanya sekedar mimpi palsu atau penampakan.

"Minato! Kenapa kau melamun saja?" Teguran itu menyadarkan lamunan Minato yang masih berada di depan lokernya. Minato menoleh. Inoichi tampak melihatnya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Oh, kau Inoichi. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya kemudian menutup loker itu kembali. Ia tampak sangat bingung dan frustasi hari itu.

"Kenapa kau mengambil buku pelajaran, Minato?" tanya Inoichi. Alisnya naik satu. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Minato saat ini.

"Bukankah sekarang sekolah? Tentu saja aku mengambil buku pelajaran," jawab Minato singkat dan ringan. Ia tak tahu apa letak kesalahannya.

Inoichi tertawa. Minato menatapnya heran. Ia memakai baju lengkap. Tidak ada yang kurang. Ia sudah mandi, sepatunya sudah benar. Sikat gigi, cuci muka dan segala kegiatan pagi lainnya sudah ia lakukan. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini?

"Bodoh! Kau tidak dengar penjelasan guru kemarin? Hari ini, kelas kita dan kelas XIB olahraga bersama." Inoichi menepuk pundak Minato. Ia masih menertawakan Minato.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato memastikan. Kelas XIB adalah kelas Kushina. Jadi, kemungkinan gadis itu juga ikut olahraga, walau Minato tak begitu yakin. Gadis itu baru kehilangan ibunya.

"Iya, bodoh! Kau terlalu memikirkan gadis Uzumaki itu ya? Sampai kau tidak mendengarkan?" goda Inoichi.

Minato melotot pada Inoichi. "Diam! Jangan mengammbil konklusi sembarangan! Aku hanya mengantuk waktu itu. Hah, sialan. Padahal aku masih mengantuk. Semalam tak bisa tidur."

Inoichi tertawa lagi mendengar Minato. "Sudahlah, Minato. Memang apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau tak bisa tidur?" tanya Inoichi. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Inoichi, kau percaya bahwa _Kyuubi_ ada?" tanya Minato. Pemuda itu menunjukkan raut wajah serius. Ia sendiri juga masih dilanda kebingungan. Antara masa lalunya dengan Kushina, kemudian perubahannya sendiri, semua itu masih berputar dalam otaknya.

Inoichi mengernyit. Minato bertanya hal konyol, menurutnya. Pemuda itu selalu berpikir menggunakan nalar dan logika. Jalan pikirannya realistis. Dan kini, bertanya apakah ada monster rubah ekor sembilan?

"Hahahaha! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Minato? Tentu saja tidak ada! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Inoichi tertawa keras-keras. Ia menepuk bahu kawannya dengan keras.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak membaca buku legenda. Ayo, ganti baju saja," ajak Minato mengalihkan perhatian.

Inilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Harus menyembunyikan segalanya. Bersembunyi dan memakai topengnya sebagai Minato Namikaze yang dingin. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki takdir bersama Kushina Uzumaki. Ditakdirkan sebagai penyegel _Kyuubi_.

'Sepertinya aku tetap harus menjadi seperti ini,' batin Minato risau.

.

.

.

"Kushina-_chan_, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto menghampiri Kushina di kelasnya pagi itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya. Kushina tampak masih lemah.

Gadis berambut merah itu masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan matanya sayu. Ia masih kelelahan. Syok atas kematian ibunya masih menghantui dirinya.

"Miko... Aku... Aku dimarahi orang itu lagi setelah pulang." Wajah Kushina tampak sangat sedih. Air mata tampak masih melekat di matanya. Gadis itu tidak memedulikan ada siapa lagi di kelasnya.

"Lagi?" Mikoto tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kushina. Ia tahu, siapa yang Kushina maksud. Sebagai sahabat Kushina, tentu saja ia tahu. Ia tahu semua apa yang terjadi.

Kushina mengangguk lemah. Gadis itu sudah dibebani terlalu banyak masalah. Dunia terlalu kejam padanya. Sekarang, ibunya sudah direnggut daripadanya. Tempatnya bergantung selama ini sudah lenyap.

"Aku... Miko, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku terus disalahkan. Padahal aku tidak membunuh _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh _Kaa-san_. Tapi dia menyalahkanku terus..." Kushina meratapi nasibnya. Setelah selesai pemakaman, kakaknya membawanya ke rumah keluarga mereka.

**FLASHBACK**

"... Kenapa kau membawanya kemari lagi, Arashii?" Kentaro memandang Kushina dengan sinis. Ia masih tak mau tahu tentang kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Ia masih menganggap, Kushina adalah penyebab istrinya meninggal.

"_Tou-san_, jangan seperti itu. 'Shina adikku dan juga anak _Kaa-san_. Ini rumah 'Shina," jawab Arashii. Ia duduk di samping Kushina. Ia menyandarkan kepala adiknya di bahunya.

"Aku tak punya anak monster," jawab Kentaro dengan dingin. Kedua matanya menatap Kushina dengan pandangan mata yang dingin dan menusuk. Tak peduli gadis itu masih terisak-isak.

"_Tou-san_! 'Shina bukan monster! Dan bukan 'Shina yang membunuh _Kaa-san_!" balas Arashii. Ia tak percaya, ayahnya tega pada Kushina. Tega memanggilnya monster.

Padahal..

Betapa sakit yang dipendam Kushina dalam hati sudah sangat sakit. Gadis itu terlalu sakit untuk mendengarnya ucapan ayahnya. Hatinya sudah tertikam ribuan pisau karena ayahnya.

Padahal, Kentaro dulu sangat menyayangi Kushina. Memanja anak gadisnya. Namun, sekarang ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin pada putri tunggalnya. Bahkan, menganggap Kushina penyebab kematian istrinya.

Kushina tak berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, _Kyuubi_ yang tersimpan dalam tubuh Kushina disegel dengan kuat oleh Kushina. Gadis itu tidak mencelakakan siapa pun. Ia diusir dari rumah padahal tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Kushina sudah merasa tak kuat lagi dengan segala kenyataan yang ada. Hanya karena ada _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya, ia sudah dianggap monster. Pembunuh. Padahal, ia hanya seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang rapuh dan memiliki hati yang lembut dan bersih.

"Aku tidak membunuh _Kaa-san_..." bisik Kushina lirih. Air mata tak berhenti turun dari matanya. Ia hanya bisa bersandar di bahu kakaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Tou-san_, sampai kapan mau seperti ini? 'Shina sampai menangis dan seperti ini. _Tou-san_ tidak kasihan? Tidak sayang lagi pada 'Shina? Tidak mau percaya pada anak _Tou-san_ sendiri?" tanya Arashii. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya supaya Kushina tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan air mata buaya itu. Bawa pergi dia dari sini. Dan kau, jangan pernah langkahkan kakimu di sini lagi!" ujar Kentaro sambil menuding Kushina. Ia berdiri.

"_Tou-san_... Kenapa _Tou-san_ seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku pada _Tou-san_ sampai _Tou-san _membenciku?" tanya Kushina lirih. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia gadis baik-baik, tidak nakal. Tapi mengapa ayahnya membencinya?

"Aku bukan ayahmu! Aku tak punya anak sepertimu. Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" bentak Kentaro tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Entah apa yang mempengaruhinya.

Kushina berdiri. Ia sudah tak tahan bila berada di rumah ini lagi. Daripada sang ayah memarahinya terus seperti ini, lebih baik pergi dan tidak menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah orang tuanya.

"Baikalh kalau itu maumu. Aku akan pergi!" Kushina berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Nadanya amat menyakitkan dan mengandung amarah. Air mata tak berhenti berleleran.

"_Tou-san_ keterlaluan! 'Shina, tunggu dulu!" Arashii beranjak berdiri dan menyusul adiknya. Baginya, sikap ayahnya sudah melewati batas. Selama ini, ia tak diijinkan menemui Kushina. Padahal, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Ia tahu, bagaimana kondisi batin adiknya saat ini. Kushina sudah terlalu rapuh. Gadis itu hanyalah gadis lemah dalam hatinya. Hatinya tak bernoda. Putih bersih, namun mengapa harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Ia berlari mengejar Kushina yang semakin menjauh. Ia tahu, Kushina tak akan tahan tinggal di rumahnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan di rumah ini bagi gadis muda itu.

"'Shina! Tunggu dulu!" Arashii mencegah Kushina di pintu rumahnya. Ia mencekal lengan adiknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa... Lepaskan aku saja. Aku mau pergi," ujar Kushina.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku tahu _Tou-san_ berlebihan, tapi _Aniki _percaya bukan kau yang membunuh. Biar _Aniki_ mengantarmu," kata Arashii dengan tulus. Ia menatap kedua violet milik adiknya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Menurutlah. Aku harus bicara padamu."

Kushina menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Kau sudah kehujanan tadi. Kau juga lelah," ujar Arashii ketika ia dan Kushina memasuki villa tempat Kushina tinggal sekarang ini. Ia bersikeras mengantar Kushina sampai ke dalam.

"Ya..." jawab Kushina lirih dan lemah.

Arashii menghela nafas. "Jangan pikirkan perkataan _Tou-san_ tadi. Aku percaya bukan kau yang membunuh _Kaa-san_."

"..." Kushina terdiam. Ia tak menjawab. Efek perkataan ayahnya masih tersisa di benaknya. Ia masih merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Kau sudah kelelahan. Tadi saja kau sampai pingsan. Ya?" Arashii membelai rambut Kushina. Matanya menatap ke arah Kushina yang masih diam tertunduk.

Adiknya bagaikan mayat hidup saat ini.

"_Aniki_... _Aniki _sungguh percaya padaku?" tanya Kushina. Kepalanya terdongak. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Gadis itu belum mempercayai Arashii.

Arashii tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa ke sini karena diawasi _Tou-san_. Nanti aku akan sering menjengukmu. Biar _Tou-san_ nanti kuurus. Ya?"

Kushina terdiam. Ia tak tahu, apa yang diucapkan kakaknya itu sungguhan atau tidak. Tapi, kemarahan Arashii pada ayahnya ketika Kentaro mengatakan Kushina adalah pembunuh ibunya membuat gadis itu yakin.

"Ya."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Tapi memang benar kok. Arashii memang menyayangimu. Juga percaya padamu." Mikoto mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan cerita Kushina. Ia tahu, karena Arashii memang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Tapi, ada lagi yang membuatku bingung, Miko," ujar Kushina lagi. Mikoto tampak menautkan alisnya. Heran terhadap apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Kushina. Ia meminta sahabatnya melanjutkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"_Kaa-san_ muncul dalam mimpiku semalam. Katanya, _Kaa-san_ tahu siapa _Kitsune_. Tapi, _Kaa-san_ hilang saat aku mau bertanya siapa." Gadis itu tampak bingung. Ia terkejut saat ibunya hadir dalam mimpinya. Dan lagi, _Kitsune_. Sosok itu masih misterius sampai sekarang.

"Hm... Mungkin memang benar. Arashii bercerita padaku kemarin saat menungguimu di makam. Katanya... ia tak bisa membaca pikiran Namikaze-_san_. Menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

Kening Kushina berkerut. "Apa? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu tentang dia lebih dalam lagi."

"Mungkin kau harus mendekatinya lagi, Kushina," ujar Mikoto.

"Tapi, Miko... Kau tahu apa akibatnya. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahannya. Aku tak mau dia celaka," tolak Kushina.

Seandainya bisa, ia tentu sangat ingin dekat dengan Minato. Tapi, monster dalam tubuhnya menghalanginya. Entah kapan monster itu akan keluar dari dirinya dan menghancurkan segalanya. Kalau Minato bersamanya, hal itu akan berakibat buruk pada Minato.

Juga... menghancurkan Kushina sendiri. Maka, Kushina memilih hancur saat ini daripada hancur di kemudian hari.

"Hah... Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu. Tak ada salahnya mencari tahu. Sudahlah, selama ada aku dan Arashii, kau akan aman. Sekarang, ayo ganti baju," ajak Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Kushina.

"Ganti baju? Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina. Ia menghentikan Mikoto yang masih menyeret lengannya. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di kelas. Tidak ada orang lain.

"Olahraga, Kushina... Pelajaran pertama hari ini olahraga bersama dengan kelas XIC," jawab Mikoto. Ia baru ingat, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pelupa dalam masalah pelajaran.

"Eh? Masa? Berarti..."

"Ya. Dengan kelasnya Namikaze-_san_."

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu takdir apa yang mengikatnya dengan pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu. Dari bertubrukan di depan loker, pemuda itu mengirim sms padanya, bahkan hadir di pemakaman ibunya dan... menggendongnya.

Otaknya berpikir keras. Enigma ini memusingkan segalanya. Pertama, ia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Kedua, Minato tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ia menolak sahabat Minato, 'kan? Dan terakhir, ia merasa gelagat Minato aneh. Entah bagaimana, pemuda itu terlalu perhatian padanya.

"Ayo, Kushina, kita ganti baju saja. Nanti kalau telat gawat, lho!" ajak Mikoto sambil menyeret sahabatnya.

Ini akan menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Kushina.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa takdir yang mengikatnya dan Minato masih berlanjut. Hubungan mereka di masa lalu masih berlanjut. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa ia dan Minato adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu. Dan takdir kejam itu masih menyertainya hingga kini.

Kushina Uzumaki membawa jiwa _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menjadi tempat tersegelnya monster rubah itu sampai seseorang berhasil menemukan tubuh _Kyuubi_ dan menyatukannya dengan jiwanya. Dan itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi.

Masa lalunya, benang takdir yang mengikatnya sampai saat ini, ia belum tahu. Tragedi yang menimpanya pun belum ia ingat. Karena Minato di masa lalu menyegel semua ingatan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hah, benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa kita harus olahraga bersama dengan kelas XIB?" keluh Shikaku. Pemuda itu tampak sangat bosan dengan keadaan saat ini.

Ruangan olahraga KHS tampak sangat ramai. Ada dua kelas sedang berkumpul di sana untuk pelajaran olahraga. Anak-anak perempuan berkerumun sendiri, dan begitu anak laki-laki. Masing-masing memisahkan diri berdasarkan kelas.

Dan di sudut kanan ruangan, ada empat pemuda tampak bercakap-cakap. Mereka tampak kelompok 'elit' daripada kelompok murid lainnya. Tentu saja karena ada Ketua Dewan Murid, tak lain tak bukan adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Hahahaha... Kau tampak kesal sekali, Shikaku. Bukankah di kelas XIB ada gadis idamanmu?" goda Inoichi. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menertawakan sahabatnya.

"Yoshino Tachibana, eh?" Minato tampak tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu seperti berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun tertawa, ia menyimpan kegundahan dalam hatinya.

Semalam, ibu Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia belum ingat semuanya. ingatannya masih terkunci. Dan ia bingung. Bila ia ingat, apa yang terjadi, apa ia akan lakukan? Apa tetap mencampakkan Kushina?

Terlalu kejam. Padahal masa lalu mereka begitu kejam dan tragis. Apa ia mau mengulangnya kembali?

Padahal, ia tahu Kushina lemah. Rapuh, bagai sehelai bulu. Hati gadis itu sudah hancur untuk dihancurkan kembali. Apalagi, ia juga dengar apa yang dikatakan ayah Kushina pada Kushina.

Monster. Pembunuh ibunya.

Tapi gadis itu mengelak dari tuduhan itu. Bahkan menangis dan menjerit. Pingsan saat pemakaman ibunya. Ia terlalu bersih untuk dianggap hitam. Dan Minato tahu, apa yang ia lakukan bisa menghancurkannya.

Balas dendam.

Hanya akan saling menghancurkan.

"Diam kalian. Dasar merepotkan. Hoaaammm..." Shikaku menguap. Tak ada hari tanpa menguap baginya. Prinsip hidup yang sangat konyol di mata teman-temannya, tapi itulah Shikaku Nara.

"Kau sendiri, Minato? Masih mau menjalankan rencana bodohmu?" tanya Inoichi dengan tatapan tajam mengarah langsung pada Minato. Pemuda itu perlu memastikan apa Minato masih mau menjalankan rencanya.

Minato menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya. "Itu bukan rencana bodoh. Aku tetap akan melanjutkannya."

Fugaku tampak mengamati Minato. Ia heran dengan tingkah Minato yang aneh hari ini. Buktinya, pemuda itu hampir salah mengenakan celana olahraga sebagai kaus olahraganya. Terlihat biasa saja, tapi sepertinya Minato sedang stres.

"Jangan bohong. Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Ada apa denganmu, Minato?" tanya Fugaku. Kedua onyxnya menatap tajam pada Minato. Menatap dengan rasa curiga.

Minato membalas tatapan tajam Fugaku dengan kedua safirnya. Ia tahu, Fugaku curiga padanya. Tapi, ini adalah rahasianya pribadi. Ia tak mau membuat siapa pun tahu.

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang salah," jawab Minato.

"Hei, Minato! Bagaimana kalau kau mendekati Uzumaki dengan membuatnya tersandung bola, kemudian dia jatuh dan kau membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Inoichi, lagi-lagi memberikan ide konyol.

"Tch! Jangan konyol. Itu trik lama," jawab Minato sambil tertawa. Usul Inoichi lumayan bagus, tapi ia yakin, tanpa melempar bola dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, gadis itu akan takluk padanya.

"Anak-anak! Ayo kumpul semua sekarang!" Panggilan guru olahraga mereka membuyarkan percakapan mereka semua. Minato merasa selamat dari kecurigaan Fugaku.

Setidaknya, ia aman saat ini.

Murid-murid langsung berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Berbaris rapi sesuai dengan kelas dan jenis kelamin masing-masing. Tentu barisan yang dibentuk rapi. KHS tidak mentolerir tindakan tidak disiplin. Berbaris pun harus rapi.

Sementara sang guru, Jiraiya nampak menyelidiki murid-muridnya. Kedua matanya terpicing mengamati barisan. Jika satu saja tidak rapi, bola di tangannya akan melayang dan menghantam kepala murid itu. Walaupun ia bukanlah seorang guru yang patut dicontoh muridnya, ia tetap harus menjalankan disiplin.

Mudahnya, sebenarnya Jiraiya adalah guru sastra sekaligus olahraga. Dan novel yang dikarangnya adalah novel mesum. Jadi, ia bukan tipe guru yang layak dijadikan contoh oleh murid-muridnya.

"Nah! Hari ini kita akan bermain basket. Untuk pemanasan, lari keliling ruangan sepuluh kali! Kalau melenceng dari garis, ditambah lima putaran! Tidak ada protes, mengerti?" Jiraiya menegaskan pelajaran olahraga hari itu.

Semua murid berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Sepertinya, keputusan Jiraiya sudah tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Hanya bisa bergumam dan mengeluh.

"Uzumaki? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jiraiya tampak melayangkan pandangannya pada Kushina yang berada di barisan belakang. Ia tahu, ibu Kushina baru saja meninggal. Dan paras gadis itu terlihat kurang sehat.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_. Saya masih bisa berolahraga, kok," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, jangan dipaksakan lari. Semua, mulai lari sekarang!" seru Jiraiya. Ia meniup peluitnya, menyuruh semua murid berlari.

Dan kini, pemandangan puluhan murid sedang berlari keliling ruangan terhampar begitu saja. Sementara itu, Jiraiya memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Pria bertubuh besar itu harus disiplin terhadap muridnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, para murid berhenti berlari. Ada yang terlentang di lantai, berdiri sambil memegangi lutut, dan terengah-engah. Terutama para siswi. Ada yang membenahi bedak, mengelap keringat, mengeluh dan lainnya.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina tampak sangat kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat. Sebagai sahabatnya, Mikoto tentu harus memperhatikannya. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berusaha tetap berdiri di atas penderitaannya. Ia harus bangkit.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata safir menatapnya serius. Minato memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Kedua safirnya meneliti gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dan memperhatikan raut wajahnya.

Kushina memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan langsing, ia akui itu. Dan... seksi. Parasnya juga cantik. Rambut merah yang tidak diikat dan tergerai di punggungnya juga nampak terawat.

Pantas saja banyak yang mengincarnya.

"Ckckckckck... Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan seorang gadis, Minato?" Shikaku menepuk bahu Minato. Pemuda berambut layaknya nanas itu tahu, sedari tadi safir Minato menatap ke arah Kushina.

"Aku bilang hentikan saja rencanamu. Nanti kau menyesal, Minato," tegur Fugaku. Ia yakin, otak Minato sedang menyusun rencana untuk gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal, Fugaku. Lihat saja nanti." Minato berkata dengan tegas. Dalam hatinya, ia masih merasa risau. Kenyataan yang dihadapinya terlalu membuatnya bimbang.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Minato. Terserah kau saja."

Dan itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua. Karena, Jiraiya sudah memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul lagi.

"Sekarang, latihan _lay up_ dulu! Ayo berbaris semuanya!"

Satu persatu, para murid mengambil bola dan melakukan _lay up_, yaitu berlari sambil men_drible_ bola dan membawa bola dalam dua langkah dan melompat pada langkah ketiga serta melemparkan bola ke ring.

Tibalah giliran Kushina. Gadis itu dulu jago bermain basket. Tapi, ia harus menyembunyikannya sekarang. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil bola dan melakukan _lay up_. Dan ia sengaja membuatnya salah langkah dan arah bolanya meleset.

'Kenapa cara bermainnya aneh? Seperti berpura-pura salah langkah dan sengaja membuat bolanya tidak masuk,' batin Minato. Pemuda itu adalah andalan tim basket KHS, jadi wajar ia tahu.

Tapi, ia tak memperhatikannya lebih lama lagi. Semua murid mencoba satu persatu. Sering sekali ada yang salah dalam cara melakukannya. Dan tibalah giliran Minato melempar bola.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia men_drible_ bola, lalu melakukan _lay up_ dengan cepat. Gerakannya seperi kasat mata. Dan tembakannya pas. Bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya.

"KYAAAAA! MINATO-_SAMA_!"

"Li-lihat! Keren sekali gerakan tadi!"

"Kyaaa! Minato-_sama_ memang hebat!"

Jeritan-jeritan _fans girl_ pemuda itu mulai bergema di ruangan. Lantas, para siswa menutup telinganya dan _sweatdrop_, termasuk Jiraiya. Suara teriakan itu bisa mengganggu pendengaran mereka.

Kushina juga ikut menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, ia memperhatikan gerakan yang dilakukan Minato. Kedua violetnya melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Memang tidak salah, ia juga menyukai Minato. Di matanya, Minato itu sosok yang baik, juga pantang menyerah.

Tapi, ia memilih bersikap dingin terhadap pemuda itu.

"Cukup! Lanjutkan!" teriak Jiraiya berusaha memecah jeritan tak karuan dari _fans girl_ Minato yang terlalu berlebihan. Minato sendiri juga tampaknya tidak peduli terhadap teriakan itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, tim XIB melawan tim XIC. Putra lebih dulu. Bentuk tim berisi lima orang!" perintah Jiraiya usai melakukan latihan _lay up_.

Murid kelas XIC tampak kegirangan. Mereka yakin akan menang, sebab ada Minato di kelas mereka. Sementara, murid kelas XIB tampak kecewa. Sulit mengalahkan Minato.

Akhirnya, XIB memilih Hiashi Hyuuga untuk melawan Minato, tentu beserta Hizashi Hyuuga. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada saudara kembar itu. Selain itu, tidak ada yang jago dalam permainan basket lagi.

"Kau dukung yang mana, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto. Ia dan Kushina duduk di bangku, memperhatikan kedua tim yang akan bertanding. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari _fans girl_ Minato.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Miko? Ramalanku mengatakan tim kita kalah. Itu sudah pasti," jawab Kushina dengan raut wajah bosan. Ia melirik ke arah _fans girl_ Minato yang berteriak-teriak dan menjerit. Baginya, menunjukkan kekaguman pun tidak boleh berlebihan seperti itu.

"Hahahaha... Kau tidak bisa meramal, Kushina. Itu pasti konklusimu. Aku juga berpendapat sama. Dengan adanya Namikaze di pihak sana, kita kalah telak. Omong-omong, dia yang kau maksud dengan 'Durian Jelek' di kontak ponselmu 'kan?"

"Pasti _Aniki _yang membuka ponselku sembarangan. Tapi memang benar, kepalanya memang model durian," jawab Kushina asal. Ia sengaja berbohong dengan pura-pura bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tulis 'Jelek'? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat." Kedua violet Kushina mulai memperhatikan pertandingan basket.

Matanya terpaku pada Minato. Gerakan pemuda itu benar-benar luwes dan cepat. Tak ada yang berhasil melewatinya. Kecepatannya seperti kecepatan dewa. Tidak ada pemain yang bisa membawa bola secepat Minato.

Rambut kuning pemuda itu tampak terkibas angin. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan lawannya. Dan mencari sela-sela, tempat ia bisa meloloskan diri.

Dan ya, tembakannya berhasil terus.

"Kubilang juga apa. Kita kalah telak," ujar Kushina.

"Hahahaha. Tim perempuan harus membalasnya. "

Jiraiya eniup peluit tanda selesai. Kelas XIB kalah telak. Tentu saja, _fans girl_ Minao yang ada di kelas XIB tetap mendukung Minato. Benar-benar lebih memperhatikan lawan daripada kawan.

"Sekarang ganti tim perempuan!" teriak Jiraiya.

Beberapa anak perempuan segera maju ke lapangan basket dalam ruangan itu. Namun...

"Hei, Uzumaki! Turun! Kau ikut! Jangan kira kau bisa enak-enakan duduk dan melihat." Seorang gadis melayangkan pandangan sinis pada Kushina. Gadis itu bernama Tayuya.

"Benar. Dia terus yang dapat perhatian. Cih."

"Cepat turun!"

"Ku-kushina..." Mikoto menatap Kushina. Kushina tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benci hal ini. Tidakkah teman-temannya mau mengerti keadaannya yang lemah?

"Aku turun, Miko. Biar mereka tahu, mereka rugi." Kushina turun dari bangku dan menuju ke tengah lapangan. Otaknya telah menyusun rencana supaya ia mengecewakan timnya.

.

.

.

"Payah! Kau tidak becus!" Tayuya tampak memarahi Kushina. Ia menyalahkan Kushina karena timnya hampir kalah.

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan saja aku. Gampang 'kan?" balas Kushina.

"Sudahlah! Kau pegang bola sekarang!" Dengan kasar, Tayuya melemparkan bola pada Tsume dan memberi isyarat pada Tsume supaya melemparkannya pada Kushina setelah ini.

'Kalian semua tidak tahu. Kenapa kalian memaksaku seperti ini? Kalian kejam, tak tahu aku sedang sedih saat ini. Kenapa semua berlaku kejam padaku?' batin Kushina menangis.

Gadis itu dibentak berkali-kali dari tadi. Hatinya sudah sangat lemah sekarang. Menerima pukulan batin bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu tidak kuat lagi. Parasnya sudah pucat. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Tapi semua tidak memperhatikannya.

PRIIITT!

Tsume melemparkan bola pada Kushina setelah peluit dibunyikan. Ia menatap Kushina dengan pandangan meminta maaf, dan mencoba tidak melempar terlalu keras.

Tapi...

BRRUKKKH!

Sebelum bola itu sampai pada Kushina, gadis itu ambruk ke lantai.

"Ada apa ini?" Jiraiya bergegas menghampiri Kushina. Wajah gadis itu sudah pucat pasi. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia ambruk karena sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Seseorang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" teriak Jiraiya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, _Sensei_. Kami terlalu memaksanya," ucap Tayuya berbohong. Dalam hatinya, ia senang Kushina ambruk seperti itu. Ia membenci Kushina.

Karena gadis itu mendapat perhatian dari guru. Dan bahkan, banyak lelaki yang menyukainya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Minato melangkah ke tengah lapangan dan menawarkan dirinya. Semua murid terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato. Hanya Fugaku dan Mikoto saja yang tidak. Mata mereka menatap tajam pada Minato.

"Ah, baguslah. Kau antar dan temani dia sampai dia sudah sadar dan baikan," kata Jiraiya.

Minato mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Kushina. Seperti saat menggendong gadis itu kemarin. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan histeris para siswi yang tak rela pangeran mereka menggendong seorang gadis.

Minato membawa Kushina ke ruang kesehatan tanpa berkata-kata. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan dengan cepat. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya.

Ia membaringkan Kushina di sebuah ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Ia duduk di sampingnya setelahnya. Menunggu gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Di mana... ini?" Kushina membuka kelopak matanya. Ia depresi berat.

"Ruang kesehatan. Kau pingsan tadi," jawab Minato.

Kushina terkejut melihat Minato. Kedua violetnya membelalak lebar. Berarti, tadi Minato menggendongnya lagi? Parasnya dihiasi rona merah seketika itu juga. Malu, ia merasa malu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau kelelahan mungkin, setelah kemarin. Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Minato.

Kushina bangun dan segera duduk. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menangis? Kenapa, ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Minato sambil duduk di samping gadis itu.

Kushina memang seorang gadis yang tegar. Tapi, ia tidak bisa bertahan lama bila hatinya sudah serapuh ini. Ia memutuskan mengatakan isi hatinya. Mungkin, Minato bisa dipercaya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." bisiknya lirih. "Mereka tahu kalau ibuku baru saja meninggal, tapi tetap memaksaku. Hanya karena aku diberi perhatian oleh _Sensei_. Dan aku sudah tidak punya ibu. Aku tidak bisa bersandar lagi."

Dan memang itulah hati Kushina yang sebenarnya. Kushina sendiri heran, mengapa ia bisa bercerita pada Minato seperti itu. Karena, saat ini ia lebih membutuhkan perhatian dan tempat bersandar.

"Kalau begitu, bersandarlah padaku dan menangislah sepuasmu. Ya?" Minato menatap Kushina, lalu ia menarik gadis itu dan menyandarkannya di bahunya.

Kushina mulai menangis. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang ia pendam dalam hatinya. Ia tak peduli bahu siapa yang ia pinjam. Ia butuh tempat bersandar. Walau ada Mikoto, semua itu tidak cukup.

Minato merasa canggung. Walau ia yang menawarkan, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis bersandar di bahunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi, ia merasa kasihan pada Kushina sekarang. Tangannya terangkat, dan mulai mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia hanya melakukannya sesuai insting. Ia ingin menghibur gadis itu.

Ia seperti mengalami _deja v__ú_ saat ini.

'Apa aku masih tega menyakitinya seperti ini?'

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaps! Mungkin aneh bin gaje chapter ini. Untuk balasan review... Karena halaman terbatas, jadi tidak bisa... Yang login akan saya PM.

Minato: Alasan sebenarnya, pulsa author habis dan malas buka tab buat balas review.

Author: Wo-woi! #bekepmulutMinato

_And last..._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


End file.
